Incestuous
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: It wasn't his fault that he was attracted to his sister. Hell, almost everyone was, but he was her brother and it's kind of against all morals of life being attracted to his blood relative. /Warnings Inside/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own extra high converse, not Degrassi.

A/N: First things first – before I begin, I would just like to announce that this is a story requested by **StephGold**; I got a little too excited when she requested this, so I just hope you guys feel the same way, because most of you may not like the idea. I don't really have much to say about this. Thanks to **clareandeli4eva** for helping me figure out some important details!

Warnings: This story is rated M for; **_incest_**, adult themes, romance, language, teenage partying, etc.

Yes, you did read that first word right. This story is mainly incest between Eli and Clare. If you don't appreciate or like it, or whatever, then I suggest you go back and not read, because since I'm the "queen of smut" my smutty scenes between them will be INTENSE and since they're related it will be kind of sickening and disgusting, everything you can ever possibly imagine. But, since I'm a pervert and fucked up in the head, the general idea of Clare and Eli being related and fucking is just damn amazing. Yeah, so, I hope you guys don't get freaked out by this…

Ahh, who am I kidding, I know you guys will like it… I hope. But, yeah, leave me some reviews! Reviews are like the apple to my pie! If you're going to flame me, remember this as you're typing the review, I'm still better than you ;). HAHA! Anyway, enjoy the first chapter to a very sexy story. This story will have alternating POV's, but most of the time it will be in Eli's POV. I'll let you know when the POV's begin to change! **Don't forget to review!**

**There will be an important note at the end of this chapter – It's about The Brightside (side story to Alibis). **

Thanks to the lovely Aviva Aria for beta-reading this first chapter! Her stories are damn great, if you have yet to read them, then what the hell are you waiting for! Go! Run little rabbits run!

* * *

Incestuous

Summary: It wasn't his fault that he was attracted to his sister. Hell, almost everyone was, but he was her brother and it's kind of against all morals of life being attracted to his blood relative.

* * *

**_Incestuous – Continuing or involving incest; guilty of incest_**

Chapter 1

"Today's the big day! Are you ready?"

Clare asked as she shoved all of her belongings into a big, black suitcase that lay across her small twin sized bed. I muttered something under my breath, shrugged my shoulders, and continued to read the graphic novel in my hands. I had been stuck on the same page, reading the same thing, over and over and over again. Okay, so I was distracted – but, you couldn't blame me, I was excited about today, even though I told my sister that I wasn't. We have been stuck in this orphanage for almost three years since the incident-it's not important right now. The bottom line is, I was fucking ready to leave this God forsaken place.

"Eli! Are you even listening?" Clare shouted while slapping my knee.

"Hey, yeah… no I'm not listening, what is it?" I asked.

"You haven't even packed yet! Our new parents are going to be here in less than an hour! Here, I'll help you." Clare smiled. I nodded and moved off the small bed, tossing my comic book to the side. She grabbed my suitcase which probably hadn't been used in over a decade and slammed it down on my bed. Clare was neatly folding my dark clothes into the suitcase, which I found to be quite annoying. I grabbed all my clothes and shoved them in there all messy like, causing Clare to pout and place her hands on her hips. I shrugged and continued to toss my things into the suitcase. Once I was done packing, I zipped it up and moved it to the floor. I sat on my bed and Clare sat down next to me, placing her hand over mine.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Am I ready to move in with a couple of strangers, yes Clare, I'm totally excited." I said with a load of sarcasm poisoning my tone.

Clare rolled her eyes and gave my hand a squeeze.

"It'll be fine." She promised. I nodded and sighed shakily. She leaned her head on my shoulder and whispered, "I'm scared too."

I turned my head to her and sighed loud. My arm moved around her shoulders and I gave her a hug.

"It'll be fine." I responded.

Clare hugged me back and she placed a long kiss on my cheek. Before we could continue our conversation, the lady that normally sat at the front desk walked into our room and she stood, smiling. I never really liked her because she was a stuck up old bat, and seeing her smile like that only meant that she was glad Clare and I were leaving.

"Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy are here." She said.

Goldsworthy? Nice name.

I tried my hardest not to laugh and Clare hopped off the bed and grabbed her suitcase. She pulled the handle up and started to walk out of the room, the suitcase rolling behind her. I did the same, but took one last glance at the place that was my home for the past three years.

I sighed and continued making my way out the door, down the hall and into the lobby. When I reached my destination, Clare was already talking to two strangers. I had to admit they looked really… odd. The guy was large and burly, while the woman was short and she looked really simple, something far different from the man. As I made my way to them, Clare turned around and her lips curled up into a large smile.

"Here's my brother!" She said, taking my arm and pulling me next to her.

"Well hello Elijah—

"Eli." I corrected the woman.

"R-right, Eli, well, we were just telling your sister that we had just moved into a new house, since our old one only had two bedrooms, we figured that the two of you wanted a room for yourselves." She smiled. I turned to Clare and she looked happier than ever. I turned back to our new parents and nodded slowly.

"That's fine, so your names are?" I asked.

"Oh, of course. I'm CeCe and this big gorilla here is Bullfrog."

I arched my eyebrow. "Bullfrog?" I repeated.

"Yes, it's sort of a nick name." He chuckled.

Damn. I can see why.

We stood in the lobby for what seemed like forever, and I silently begged them to hurry up with the chit chat and take us home. As if my wishes were answered, CeCe and Bullfrog started to head out the doors, Clare and I stood next to each other, watching them hesitantly.

"Are you ready?" Clare nodded. She took my hand in hers and we both walked out.

CeCe and Bullfrog were already in the car, parked at the front entrance. Bullfrog got out of the car and he walked around and opened the hood of the trunk so we could put our suitcases inside. The hood was closed and he walked back to the driver's side of the car. Clare and I walked on the opposites of the car, and climbed into the back.

"Would you guys like something to eat before we head home?" CeCe asked.

"Oh, that sounds good!" Clare chirped.

"What about you Elijah—Eli." CeCe corrected herself.

"Yeah, that's fine." I responded, looking out the window.

We were moving now, and all I could do was feel so scared. What if these people were psychos? What if they were pedophiles or something, I don't know. I was always paranoid when it came to adoptive parents. One minute they're awesome, the next their shoving pills down your throat and forcing you to fuck them. I shuddered at the thought and closed my eyes. Clare leaned over and she touched my hand. I looked over at her and she smiled, her big blue eyes staring into my own. I smiled back, telling her that I was okay. She gave one last squeeze to my hand and pulled away.

"What would you guys like to eat? CeCe asked.

"Anything is fine, we're starving." Clare giggled, answering for both of us.

"Okay."

Bullfrog pulled up into the nearest fast food establishment and headed to the drive through. I sat in the back, staring out the window. I listened to everybody order. Clare knew what I liked, so she didn't hesitate in ordering for me. When they finished ordering, Bullfrog pulled up to the first window to pay and then to the second window. We all waited patiently for our food. The car was deathly silent and I was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"Eli you're quiet, is everything okay?" CeCe asked.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

Okay, so I lied.

But, I wasn't about to open up to these two people and tell them, hey I'm scared to come home with you guys because I think you're going to rape me and my baby sister. When we got our food, I expected them to give us our meals, but they said they'd rather eat when we get home. I shrugged it off. Clare poked my shoulder and I glanced over at her. She smiled at me and I took her hand in mine, giving it a squeeze, telling her silently that I was okay.

"Well, here's our humble abode." CeCe smiled as she stepped out of the car.

Clare and I followed her inside while Bullfrog gathered our suitcases. CeCe had walked into the kitchen while Clare and I stood in the living room, looking lost and clueless as ever. We glanced around. I was amazed. The house was pretty big: large living room, big kitchen, there were two sets of stairs, one that led downstairs and one that led upstairs.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in." CeCe said.

I walked towards the kitchen and Clare followed behind me. We took a seat at the table while CeCe handed our meals out to us. I smiled my thanks and began eating my burger after smothering it with ketchup. Clare chuckled while chewing on a soggy fry. Bullfrog had entered the house and he strutted up the stairs. I heard a lot of commotion, but didn't think anything of it. He was probably putting our stuff in our rooms. I was a little anxious to go see what my room looks like. It's probably painted bright blue with a bunch of kiddy posters on the walls.

I chuckled at the image

"Eli? Are you okay?" CeCe asked with a small laugh.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something." I mumbled.

"Oh." CeCe frowned.

I guess she expected me to say something more.

"Don't worry CeCe; he's always like this, so nonchalant and always mumbling. I guess he's just shy?" Clare reached over to poke my cheek and I fake smiled at her.

To my surprise CeCe didn't say anything after that. The dinner was quiet. Bullfrog had joined us moments later and we, as I mentioned, ate in silence. We would exchange a few words and such, but nothing more than that.

"So, would you guys like to see your rooms?" CeCe asked.

"Oh, yes!" Clare chimed.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed our trash and looked around the kitchen for the trashcan.

"Eli the trashcan is on the other side of the island." Bullfrog shouted. I walked around the island lifted the lid and tossed the trash inside. I was soon being dragged upstairs by Clare and was following CeCe. She showed Clare her room first, of course – I'm not surprised. Her room was painted a light shade of purple and she had a white bed with bright Caribbean green bed sheets and pink pillows. Across the room was a white computer desk with a pink laptop sitting atop of it; there was a big obnoxious bow on it – a present if you will. Her suitcase was next to the dresser. Clare had already made herself comfortable, and CeCe walked out and told me to follow her to my room. When she pushed the door open and turned the light on, I nearly stumbled.

The walls were black as well as the bed and the sheets. There were a few Dead Hand posters on the walls and on the black computer desk there was (of course) a black laptop.

"They said you liked black and Dead Hand, my husband likes Dead Hand." CeCe said while stealing a glance from me. I smiled warmly at her.

"I'll let you unpack and get situated." CeCe place a hand on my shoulder before she left.

The door to my new room was closed and I glanced around it before I grabbed my suitcase, which was sitting next to my bed and began unpacking my things. I shoved my t-shirts, boxers, and socks in the dresser while my pants hung in the closet and my shoes were shoved in there as well. It took me a good while to finish unpacking and now I was sitting on my bed, doing nothing. I wasn't bored; I was just trying to find something to do. I got up from the bed and started to walk around my room, checking out my surroundings.

I had a large bathroom, which was great.

There was a door that had stairs leading down to the side of the house. So far I actually liked this room. It was "comfortable".

Unfortunately, I didn't realize that there was a door next to my dresser. I frowned and got up to check what was inside it.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I muttered. Inside that door, was another door? I snorted and grabbed the handle. When I twisted the knob, it was unlocked so I walked in.

"EEEK! ELI!"

I opened and closed my mouth.

"ELI! GET OUT OF HERE!" Clare screamed as she quickly grabbed something to cover her naked chest. I stood there, frozen. Clare tossed a pillow at my face, which brought me back to reality. I moved back into my room, and shut the door behind me. I slowly slid down the door and sat against it. My thoughts were poisoned with Clare's naked body. I shuddered and shook my head. That was probably the most disturbing thing I have ever seen; Clare's hair was wet and her skin was flushed and her body was wrapped in a fluffy towel, which fell from her body and to the floor. I got a good look at her breasts, which was probably the only thing I was staring at.

I shuddered again.

It's not even right for me to be even thinking about her like that.

The very thought made my stomach ache.

"Eli, are you okay in there?" Bullfrog asked across the door of my room.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I accidently walked in on Clare." I chuckled.

"Oh, that's unfortunate! Ha, sorry to hear!" Bullfrog laughed uncontrollably and I sighed and listened to his laughter fade as he walked back down the stairs.

I sighed and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Eli, can I come in?"

"No Clare, I need to be alone." I responded quickly.

"Eli it's not the first time you've barged in on me naked! Come on, let me in!" Clare shouted.

She is right. It isn't the first time I've barged in on her naked, but every single time I did… things got really weird after.

I shook my head from my thoughts and moved away from the door. I walked to my bed and tossed my body on it. The door that led into Clare's room opened up and my baby sister was now sitting on my bed. She poked my shoulder a few times, trying to get my attention. I lifted my head up from my pillow and eyed her darkly. She giggled.

"I have clothes on."

"I know." I groaned while moving on my back.

Clare giggled again. "So, how do you like CeCe and Bullfrog?"

"They're okay." I mumbled.

"Okay? They're awesome! I think they planned for us to do something tomorrow." Clare said as she lay down next to me.

We both stared at the ceiling in silence.

"That's good I guess." I answered finally.

"You are going to come with right? I don't want to be alone tomorrow." Clare said. I averted my gaze to her and she pouted. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Like I was going to leave my sister alone with some creeps we just met.

"Of course I'm coming tomorrow." I said.

"Good, well I'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow!" Clare leaned over and kissed my cheek and walked to her room, leaving me alone.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes.

It's going to be one long ass night…

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Okay first thing's first. This is merely just the introduction. The "creepy" stuff happens later on. You will find out about the "incident" Eli mentioned probably in the next few chapters. So, um, reviews? I love reviews! Reviews are great! Leave me some!

**Important note about The Brightside: **I know I said I was going to have it up that one day, but I sort of lied. I do apologize, but I do promise that I will have it up before Alibis is complete!

Until then..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own extra high converse, not Degrassi.

A/N: Well damn, I didn't think you guys would like this story so much o.O That was unexpected haha. Well, since you guys liked it so much, I figured I'd do an early update :) Your reviews really made me laugh; most of them were just hilarious! But, I'm glad you guys did review! It made my day, and night haha. So, here you are the second chapter.

Warnings: Um, there's going to be a little creepiness in this chapter, so be prepared. I'm being serious, you might not like the beginning of this chapter ;)

Oh before you begin reading, Clare and Eli are one year apart, so he's seventeen and Clare is sixteen. Clare looks the same she does in Season 10! Sorry I didn't clarify that in the first chapter!

Beta-reader: Aviva Aria

* * *

Incestuous

Summary: It wasn't his fault that he was attracted to his sister. Hell, almost everyone was, but he was her brother and it's kind of against all morals of life being attracted to his blood relative.

* * *

**_Incestuous – Continuing or involving incest; guilty of incest_**

Chapter 2

When I said it was going to be a long night, I wasn't lying.

It's currently three in the morning, and I've been sitting behind my laptop surfing the web because I can't sleep. And, whenever I slipped into dreams, I'd fantasize of fucking my sister or doing some odd things to her. It made me so sick a few times that I nearly threw up. So, I figured if I spent the night surfing the web, I could get my mind off it. Unfortunately, it didn't work as well as I hoped.

The image of my sister in my thoughts never disappeared. I groaned and clenched my hair in my hands. This was beginning to get out of control. I got up from the computer desk and turned off my laptop. I was going to go to bed, but I stopped in front of the door that leads to Clare's room.

I wanted to go in and—

No! I couldn't…

My tongue slowly licked my lips and I exhaled softly. Maybe just a peak, it's not like I hadn't done this before… checking up on my sister. Yeah, that's what I was going to do. Check up on her and see if she's okay. I opened the door, and poked my head in. Underneath the covers lay my sister; her upper body was exposed, while she was covered with the blankets directly below her waist. She lay on her back with her head tilted to the side.

I moved closer to her bed and stopped when she moved in her bed. She let out a breath and turned her head to the other side. I continued moving closer until my knees touch the edge of her bed. I honestly felt like I was about to pounce on her, Just watching her sleep made my heart rate beat erratically against my rib cage.

I subconsciously licked my lips and moved on the bed, sliding my knee on it, and then the other. The only good thing coming from this is that Clare is a heavy sleeper. It's easier for me. I was soon sitting on my knees next to her body. My eyes lingered on her face for a few moments, and then traveled down to her chest. I watched as it slowly moved, heaving up and down softly, as she breathed through her nose. I bit my lip in anticipation and moved my hand from my side to her exposed arm, running my fingertips up and down her smooth skin. I moved them up to neck and to the hallow of her throat, it twitched under my touch. The general idea of touching her always made me cringe, but since I'm doing it now, it's making me feel _good_. I moved my hand down to the middle of her chest, since she was wearing a thin strap it was making this slightly easier. Clare shifted, but her eyes never opened.

I knew this was wrong, but I just couldn't help myself.

I have been slightly attracted to my sister for a long time now. We're close, really close to be honest. Since the incident with our parents happened three years ago, we've grown to lean on each other, depend on each other. It was weird at first, but I have grown to like it. Clare was like the girlfriend I never had, she always was there when I needed her most. I snapped out of my thoughts and moved my hand to her breast. She shifted again, and I stopped. Clare sighed. I did too, and cradled her breast in my hand again, and began groping her. As sick as this already was, my free hand had already placed itself in between my legs and I began stroking myself. Clare moaned in her sleep and my breath hitched.

She moved so she was lying on her side and I took that chance to push her shirt down, her breast falling out with a slight bounce. I chewed on my bottom lip and reached up to touch her nipple, which was surprisingly a little hard. Clare whimpered when I circled her nipple with the tip of my finger and began tugging on it lightly.

At this point my cock was already out of my boxers and gripped tightly in my hand. Clare moaned when I groped her breast before moving down to her shorts. I slipped my hand between her legs and pushed her short shorts to the side as well as her panties. To my surprise she was really, really wet. And, I took that opportunity to slowly push my middle finger inside her. I listened to her moan while I stroked myself faster and harder. Clare licked her lips and she moved to her back. Having her move around this much might be a little hard for me to finish.

I swallowed hard and her legs parted out of instinct. Even if she was a heavy sleeper, she always moved around like this. I let go of my cock and gripped the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down, enough so I could see her panties. They were yellow and sported a dark wet spot over her center. I licked my lips and reached up to press the pad of my thumb over the spot where I figured her clit was.

Clare moaned.

I reached down to grip my cock in my hand and began stroking myself again. This normally felt so much better when someone else did it, but I knew that Clare wouldn't do this to me. Hell, just the very thought of asking her she might kill me.

Clare has told me plenty of times that incest is, and I quote "so fucking gross". And, Clare hardly ever says the word "fuck" so if she did, she meant it. I pushed my middle and ring finger inside her and I moaned both from gripping my cock harder and how tight she is. I pumped my fist faster and harder and plunged my fingers in and out of her, watching her facial reactions contort in the look of pleasure.

"Ooh." Clare moaned.

I muttered something under my breath and stroked my cock faster and removed my fingers from Clare's cunt and moved my hand back up to her breast. At this point, Clare was already moaning and whimpering fast. I thrust my hips up lightly, trying to get myself to cum already. After a few more strokes, I released with a low moan. Before I walked out of Clare's room, I fixed her clothes and then headed back to my room and into the bathroom so I can clean my hands. I glanced up in the mirror, eyeing the dark circles under my eyes.

Instead of shuddering from the fact that I just fondled my sister and wacked off to her, I ended up shuddering at my physical appearance. I finished cleaning my hands and turned the light off in my bathroom. I crawled into bed, under the thick black sheets and buried my face in my pillow, suddenly overwhelmed with the idea of sleep. My eyes were just beginning to close, but snapped open when I heard a door open and close.

"Eli… Elijah… are you awake?"

I sighed and stretched, making Clare think that she had just woke me up.

"What is it Clare?" I asked while yawning.

"I had a bad dream… can I sleep in your bed?" She asked shyly.

"Whatever…" I mumbled. I could practically feel her smiling as she climbed into my bed. Clare always did this to be honest. Every time she had a bad dream, she would wake me up in the middle of the night and ask to sleep in my bed. It started happening after the death of our parents three years ago. There are times where I would have a nightmare from it, but I normally just sleep it off. Clare curled up next to me and I shifted in the bed.

I heard her sniffle and instantly realized she was crying. "Clare, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The dream I had… it was the same thing that we saw… when we found mom and dad on the floor that one day…" Clare whimpered.

I frowned and lifted my arm to her. Clare cuddled closer to me, her head falling on my chest. She silently cried and clenched my shirt. If it's one thing I hated seeing, it was Clare crying. I rubbed her back, soothing her.

"I thought that we would only see something that horrible in movies.."She whimpered. "Eli I miss them."

"I miss them too, Clare." I responded while I continued to rub her back.

She snuggled closer to me and I heard her gulp. Clare was shaking as she sobbed quietly. I didn't want to say anything, because if I did it would probably just be awkward. After a few minutes of crying and sobbing, Clare had finally fallen asleep. I moved her off me softly and she drifted across the bed, laying her head on a pillow. I turned to my side, my back facing her back, and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

"Eli! Eli get up! CeCe made breakfast!" Clare shouted as she bolted into my room and pounced me on the bed. I groaned and pulled the covers up over my head. Clare started jumping on my bed and continued to shout, "Get up! Get up! Get up!"

Dammit Clare…

"Alright! Okay, I'm up!" I screamed while kicking the sheets off my body.

Clare squeaked in excitement and she grabbed my arm and bolted down the stairs of the house. Since I was still half asleep, it was hard for me to walk down the stairs, we nearly stumbled. Clare and I were soon sitting behind the table eating a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. CeCe poured us a glass of juice and smiled at both of us. I picked at my food and licked my bottom lip. Clare elbowed my side and I glanced at her.

She eyed the plate and then looked back up at me. I smiled sheepishly at her and picked up my fork.

"Don't worry Eli, it's not poisoned." CeCe joked.

"Oh, okay…" I muttered.

I forked some eggs into my mouth and chewed slowly. Clare was practically vacuuming her food down her throat and of course she finished before me. I took a sip of my orange juice and flinched when the front door slammed open. Clare and I shot our heads back in unison and I sighed, watching Bullfrog walk in, holding a tool kit, and he was covered in grease. He sat down at the table and I grimaced, taking in his musky scent. Clare cleared her throat and took a sip of her juice and then folded her hands in her lap.

"Once I'm done eating and taking a shower, we're going to go shopping for some school clothes and supplies. You guys are starting school on Monday." Bullfrog announced. I glanced up from my plate and Clare smiled wide.

"What school are we going to?" She asked excitedly.

"Degrassi Community School."

Are they serious? God, I heard about that school. That school is practically known for its fuck ups. Gonorrhea outbreaks, shootings, which resulted in someone dying there; I shuddered and muttered some incoherent words under my breath.

Clare, however, was more excited than I was. She was practically bouncing in her chair. I glanced over at her, and then averted my gaze down to her chest. Clare was still bouncing in her chair making her breasts bounce lightly. I sighed and looked away. For a brief moment, I closed my eyes and images of last night invaded my thoughts.

A small smirk appeared on my lips and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Eli! Hurry up so you can get dressed!" Clare shouted as she shook my shoulders.

I snapped out of my thoughts and sighed. I pushed my half eaten plate away and followed Clare up the stairs. She walked into her room and I headed into mine. I grabbed a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt and got dressed. I walked to the bathroom and noticed that there was a toothbrush on the counter, a tube of toothpaste and a brush. I smirked. Maybe these people aren't so bad after all. After I was done getting ready, Clare barged into my room and sat on my bed, kicking her feet back and forth.

I eyed her. Clare wore a tight red revealing tank top and a pair of black shorts that showed off her sexy legs and black flip flops. I tore my eyes from her and walked to my computer desk. Clare followed and she leaned over my shoulder, watching me sign into my FaceRange account. I turned my head to her and she smiled at me. I cleared my throat and asked her what she wanted.

"Nothing Elijah, I was just being curious." Clare retorted. "You changed your default!" She whined.

"Clare calm down, we need a new picture together." I assured her. Clare nodded.

"Well, these laptops have webcams, so we should take a picture really quick." Clare stated. I sighed and rolled my eyes. After setting up the webcam, we had literally gone through twenty pictures before Clare chose one that was her favorite. I set it as my default and Clare smiled triumphantly.

"Eli! Clare, time to go!" CeCe called from downstairs.

* * *

The ride to the mall was really awkward and quiet. It's like CeCe and Bullfrog expected Clare and me to be talkative. Well, Clare was, but I wasn't. She was more excited than I was. I'm not really the shopping type. Unfortunately, the only thing that was on my mind was the things I had done to my sister last night. Just thinking about it made me shudder. I know it was sick. I know it was wrong, but… what Clare didn't know won't hurt her… right?

"So, do you guys shop in the same clothing department? Or, do you go your separate ways when you get new clothes?" CeCe turned around in her seat to glance at Clare and me.

"We normally shop in the same department, yes." Clare answered.

I glanced over at Clare and she smiled at me. I smile sheepishly in return. We soon came to a complete stop and I realized we had just arrived at the mall. Clare climbed out of the car as well as me and she hooked her arm with mine. We walked into the mall, with CeCe and Bullfrog walking behind us. Clare had already dragged me into the nearest store.

We went our separate ways.

While she looked through the clothing wracks for girly t-shirts and shorts, while I rummaged around trying to find some skinny jeans. After minutes of searching desperately, Clare walked up to me and held up a bright pink t-shirt with a bunch of wording on it, while the other was plain and white, a V-neck.

"Which one do you like more?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and muttered something under my breath.

"Elijaaaah!" Clare whined.

"The white one." I sighed. Clare nodded and she went back to put the pink shirt back. This is something we normally did. If I didn't like a shirt, she wouldn't wear it, same with her. If she didn't like it, I wouldn't wear it. After I found two shirts and two pairs of jeans, I walked over to Clare and she eyed the clothes I chose. She sucked her cheeks in and bit the inside of them. Clare stood for a while, examining what I had picked out and she finally said, "I like the one on the left better." I nodded and put the clothes in my right hand on the wrack next to me.

As Clare and I walked to the dressing rooms to try he clothes on, CeCe and Bullfrog had walked into the store.

"Oh, there you are, we thought we lost you." CeCe laughed nervously. She smiled at Clare and me, but I could still see the look of relief in her eyes.

I tried not to laugh.

It's like she thought we ran off or something. Yeah, that's exactly what I would do. After reassuring CeCe that we were fine, I told Clare to go ahead and try her clothes on, since I normally didn't. Moments later, Clare came out wearing the white V-neck with a short pink skirt. Clare had always liked wearing revealing stuff. She always told me that if she wore more revealing stuff, then guys would like her more.

I always told her that she was in denial, but she was right.

The first time Clare wore something so reveal, I nearly had a heart attack. This was when she turned twelve. She came home from school one day with an old friend, wearing a strapless shirt that barely covered her breasts. I think that was when I first had started to have an attraction towards her.

Clare had just started developing into a "young woman" and I had to try my hardest almost every day not to ogle her body. Her breasts had begun to swell and grow bigger with the tiny waist she had and the cute ass she had. When she turned thirteen, she lost her virginity and came to my room late at night to complain about it, asking if her pussy was supposed to hurt so much. I called her a dumbass and told her that she was stupid for losing her virginity at such a young age, but then she snapped back with the fact that I lost it to my ex-girlfriend at fourteen. She started wearing more revealing clothes, and I started to love her more than I should.

The night before our lives changed, Clare had stayed the night in my room because she broke up with her boyfriend at the time and was complaining and crying about it. I stayed up all night comforting her and telling her that he was stupid for cheating on her, and that she could do much better than him. When she fell asleep, I ended up watching her as if she were my girlfriend.

"Elijah!"

Clare's loud shriek snapped me from my thoughts and I eyed her darkly.

"What?" I asked.

"CeCe said we can get two more pairs of clothes. Come and help me find something, and then I'll help you find something." Clare said. She yanked on my arm, and dragged me around the entire store. Out of all the shirts she could've gotten, she chose the most revealing tops. Both of them were halter tops and were thin strapped. Instead of skirts, she chose skin tight jeans, which would definitely show off her ass. I had to control myself from the random thoughts burning in my mind.

"Eli, here let's get you something." Clare said as she took my arm and dragged me to the side where the guy's clothes were. Clare ended up choosing the stuff for me, since my mind was somewhere else to be honest.

"How about this shirt, Eli?" Clare asked.

I glanced up, eyeing the black shirt with big bright blue nautical stars going down the side. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. Clare smiled and she continued looking for something else for me. Clare grabbed another black shirt, but it was plain, a V-neck and long sleeved. I nodded and took the shirts from her. I ended up picking out my pants; which were both black skinny jeans, one of them being white acid washed. CeCe grabbed our clothes from us and she went to the front to pay while Bullfrog pulled us both aside to go shop for school supplies.

"You'll need five binders for each class, some pens, pencils, and paper, that's about it. So, go and get you your things." He said.

Clare and I nodded and we walked into the supply store. It didn't take us long to get our supplies. I grabbed five black binders, of course, while Clare chose multicolored ones, one for each class. We grabbed the paper, pens and pencils and walked to the front; Bullfrog was waiting for us patiently, we placed our things on the counter and stood to the side.

"I like them." Clare said.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool." I responded.

"I'm glad you like them." Clare hugged me and I hugged her in return.

She pulled away. "I'm going to try on the clothes when we get home."

"Have fun with that." I said.

"Oh I will." Clare winked and walked away to help Bullfrog with the bags. I stood there dumbfounded and sighed.

Clare you have no idea what you do to me…

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? Reviews? Yes? Leave me some!

Goodbye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Would I be writing fanfiction if I owned Degrassi?

A/N: Woot! So many reviews for the last chapter! I can't believe I almost got one-hundred reviews! I'm glad you guys like this story, unlike some people… Just to answer a few questions, yes you will have Clare's POV, but that won't be until for a while, like I said in the first chapter… But, anyway, here you are the third chapter to a super freaky story. If this chapter reaches a hundred reviews, I will be so happy! Like, no joke! I think it will… just saying. Anyway, enjoy! Oh and in case you hadn't noticed, Clare is very OOC, so if you can't handle her cute, peppy, non-abstinence self, then you might as well bitch and complain to someone else who cares, cause I don't ;)

Oh, and before you begin, I must answer another question; Yes, Randal and Helen were Eli and Clare's real parents, so they both have the last name Edwards, but since now they're adopted by CeCe and Bullfrog, they have the last named Goldsworthy, so all in all, it would be Eli and Clare Edwards-Goldsworthy. :) Makes sence? Do you get it now? Haha.

Warnings: Masturbation

Beta-reader: Aviva Aria

**Important Note: There will be a very IMPORTANT NOTE about Miss. Edwards at the end of this chapter, for those of you who are waiting for an update!**

* * *

Incestuous

Summary: It wasn't his fault that he was attracted to his sister. Hell, almost everyone was, but he was her brother and it's kind of against all morals of life being attracted to his blood relative.

* * *

_**Incestuous – Continuing or involving incest; guilty of incest**_

Chapter 3

We spent three hours at the mall, looking around after we shopped for our school supplies. Clare was yapping all the way home about what she should wear on the first day of school. Honestly, I got so annoyed that I almost screamed for her to shut up, but she was talking to CeCe and Bullfrog, so as none of her annoying statements were directed towards me, I really had no reason to be upset. I just don't understand how girls can talk so much about clothes and make up and all that shit.

Since we arrived home, I was sitting behind the computer desk, checking my email, and messages from FaceRange, Clare was in her room trying on her clothes, and coming back every five minutes to show me. Each time she did, I would try my best not to just stare her down… I had gotten a message from an old friend and just when I was about to answer, the door to my room was slammed open, and Clare walked in.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

I turned around in my computer chair and nearly choked on my spit. Clare was in a pair of short blue jeans shorts with white and pink paint stains and rips, and a strapless white shirt. I clenched my legs together, feeling my cock twitch in my pants. Clare did a turn and my throat suddenly became dry. I shook my head from my thoughts and muttered, "It's okay."

"Just okay?" Clare frowned.

"I've seen better." I smirked at her.

Clare pouted and she crossed her arms across her chest. I loved teasing her; it was always so fun to push her buttons. Clare made a noise to express her annoyance and walked away. She slammed the door behind her and I sighed heavily, turning back around to finish what I started. I was busy answering back to the message that I had received from my friend, until the door to my room flew open yet again.

"God dammit Clare, what do you want?" I shouted, spinning around in my chair. "Oh, sorry CeCe." I muttered.

She smiled sheepishly at me and cleared her throat. CeCe was holding a tray with what looked like dinner on it. She walked up to me hesitantly and placed it next to me.

"I figured you were hungry since you didn't eat much at the mall." She stated. I smiled warmly at her and she reached up to ruffle my hair. CeCe walked out of my room, shutting the door behind her. I stared at the meal next to me and licked the corner of my mouth. It did look good. I lifted the slice of bread and smirked, a steak sandwich. I placed the slice back on, and picked up the sandwich to take a large bite from it. I placed it back on the tray and turned around when I heard the door opening again.

"I forgot to bring your drink." CeCe laughed nervously.

I smiled sheepishly, my cheeks still full of food. CeCe chuckled and she placed the glass full of soda and ice next to the tray. She walked out of my room, and just as she closed the door, Clare walked in wearing a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. I exited out of the website and turned off my laptop then spun around in my chair, taking another bite of my sandwich. Clare and I stared at each other for the longest time, our eyes locking with each other's.

"Can I help you?" I asked after swallowing my food.

"I want to go on a walk." Clare said.

"Well, go on a walk." I responded while taking a sip of my drink. Clare pursed her lips in a line, and she cocked her head to the side. I arched my eyebrow and she smiled a little.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked.

Clare nodded; her curly hair bouncing as she did this. I sighed and told her that we can go once I was finished with my "dinner". She waited patiently for me to finish, as she sat on my bed, kicking her feet back and forth. While I was eating, my eyes were staring blankly at her chest, watching it move as she breathed softly. I wanted to get up and ravish her, whisper harshly about all the sexual tension she has caused me, but I didn't let up.

After I finished eating, I slipped my shoes on and followed Clare down the stairs. CeCe and Bullfrog were in the living room watching TV, and when they spotted us, they reached for the remote and paused the TV. They eyed us both curiously and I suddenly forgot how to speak. Their intense glare made me choke on my spit.

"Eli and I are going for a walk; we should be back in a little bit." Clare announced. CeCe and Bullfrog nodded, telling us to have fun. Clare grabbed my arm and she led me out of the front door. We continued walking, arms linked, down the road. Clare was talking up a storm, well her mouth was moving, but I wasn't really paying attention. My attention was elsewhere. Every chance I got I stole a glance from my sister's chest, my eyes closed and I blindly continued walking as the memories of last night filled my thoughts.

I could practically remember how soft her breasts were, how tight her nipples were, and how wet she was. The very thought made a small moan form in my throat.

"Eliii, what are you thinking about." Clare smirked, poking my cheek.

"Nothing." I muttered, opening my eyes slightly. Clare shrugged her shoulders and she walked ahead of me. I know she was doing it unintentionally, but watching her hips sway from side to side made me wants to shove her up against a tree, and teach her a damn lesson. But, I stood my ground, shoved my hands into my pockets, and followed closely behind her. Every now and then, people would drive up and ask Clare if she wanted a ride, most of them were greasy guys, and when they pulled over, they would check out my sister, which of course resulted in me almost attacking all of them.

Clare had to hold me back a few times, and begged me to shut up, the only time I could shut up was when she pressed her chest against mine, and held her hand over my chest. I would glance down at her and she would have a pleading look in her eyes, which would cause me to soften up and just glare at the guys in the cars.

We were currently lounging at this urban type café called The Dot; Clare was sipping on a peach tea, and I was drinking water. A few guys walked up to Clare and started hitting on her and I sat there, mentally writing down their names because they said that they go to Degrassi, and hope to see her there. I was going to make sure they fucking don't come near my sister… she's not something you can just toy emotions with… She's _mine_…

Wait… what?

Oh God.

I just claimed my baby sister, _mine_.

I shuddered and finished off the rest of my water.

"Oh, Eli, I just got five phone numbers from a boy named Owen, a boy named KC, a boy named Fitz, a boy named Declan, and a boy named Drew. So many people, haha, would you like a number?" Clare teased, flapping the napkin full of scribbled black ink in front of my face. I chuckled sarcastically and got up, pushing myself away from the counter after I slapped some bills on the counter. Clare took one more sip of her drink before she followed me out the door of the café.

"Eli, is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Clare asked, pulling on my arm.

"No, you didn't do anything Clare, you're fine." I muttered.

Clare huffed in frustration, puffing her cheeks out and glaring angrily at me. I had to admit that it was cute when she did that, but I didn't give in. She walked in front of me, stopping me, I nearly fell on top of her, but she placed her hand against my chest. She frowned at me and I glanced down at her, eyeing her curiously.

"What's wrong? Are you mad because I got more attention than you?" She teased.

"Come on Clare, that's not it, I'm just… I'm tired, and I want to go home." I said, half honestly.

Clare nodded and she turned around, her head hung low as she walked away from me. I felt like a total dick head and ran up to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and Clare leaned into me, her head falling to my shoulder. I told her that I was sorry and she muttered that it was okay. Way back when I didn't feel so attracted to my sister, I wouldn't give a rats ass if she was mad at me, but now, seeing her upset like this, it hurt me more than a slap in the face, and that shit hurts like hell.

"Clare, I'm really sorry, I'm just not used to seeing my baby sister getting so much male attention, and I don't like it." I whispered.

"Aww, my big brother is just worried about me? How cute." Clare giggled. She leaned up to place a kiss on my cheek. "But you don't really have to worry about me anymore, I'm sixteen years old Eli." She added.

I snorted.

"That doesn't mean you're an adult Clarabelle." I teased while pulling her closer to me.

Clare laughed and she wrapped her arm around my waist and playfully slapped my stomach. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

When Clare and I got home, she had instantly ran upstairs to take a shower, I stayed in the living room, watching some TV, while CeCe was in the kitchen making us all some dinner, and Bullfrog went out to get some more ingredients, or something like that. I didn't hear exactly what he said, because my mind was off thinking about what Clare is doing in the shower…

I know, taking a shower, obvious answer, but, I could be wrong. The image of her being soaking wet, her hair clinging to her face, and her body covered in soap suds. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, getting a better image of her. My breath hitched and I sighed shakily. I opened my eyes and began flipping through the channels, trying to occupy myself, trying to desperately get my mind off my sister. Unfortunately, with my luck, it wasn't happening.

I kept thinking about the many things I could do to her at this very moment, especially in the shower.

I moaned in my throat and clenched my fists as my pants began to tighten uncomfortably.

I wanted to reach down and relieve myself, but CeCe was in the kitchen, and the thought of her walking in on me masturbating in the living room wouldn't be something I would enjoy explaining. But, the pain was just unbearable. When I slightly moved to try and get comfortable, a strangled moan would escape my lips.

"Eli, dinner should be ready in a few minutes, could you go tell your sister?" CeCe walked into the living room. I nodded after clenching my legs and placing my hands firmly on my lap. She smiled warmly and turned around, taking her place back into the kitchen. I got up quickly and almost sprinted up the stairs, hissing a few times when my jeans rubbed painfully against my erection.

I rounded the corner and entered my room, bursting through the door and slamming it shut, my body leaning against it immediately. My breathing was coming out in short pants and when I glanced down, I noticed that I still had the biggest fucking hard on ever. I locked the door behind me and walked over to the door that leads to Clare's room, and locked that one. I walked to my bed and sat on the edge of it, and began to unbutton my pants. I sighed in relief from the tight constraint of my skinny jeans and pulled them down along with my boxers, enough to free my aching erection.

"Eliiii, CeCe told me to tell you that dinner is ready!" Clare shouted from the other side of the door.

I shuddered when I wrapped my hand around the base of my cock and gave it a gentle squeeze. "J-just a second, I'll be down in a minute." I responded.

"Well hurry up! She made lasagna! And, I know how much you love lasagna." Clare giggled and I was soon left alone. I chewed on my bottom lip and began stroking myself faster than I intended to, but I needed to cum, and I wasn't going to sit here and enjoy myself, while having my foster parents and my sister wait for me to come back downstairs. I moaned and breathed heavily as I pumped my fist faster and harder.

"Eli! Are you okay up there?" I heard CeCe call.

"Y-yeah, I'll be right down!"

I gasped and let out a low moan when I finally came. I slouched on my bed and breathed heavily before I headed to the bathroom to clean my hand. I pulled my pants and boxers down and quickly bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Did you get smothered or something?" Clare giggled.

"No, I was answering a message from a friend; I got a little too excited when she messaged me." I lied.

CeCe and Bullfrog cleared their throats, and I glanced up at them. They were smiling a little and I figured they knew that I was lying. Clare, however, wasn't fazed by it, and she continued eating. I grabbed my fork and pushed some of the meaty lasagna in my mouth and tried not to groan. This is exactly what I needed, a good meal.

"So Eli, Clare was telling us that you enjoy writing." Bullfrog stated.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I love to write." I muttered while pushing my plate away.

"That's good, how often do you write?" CeCe asked.

"Not often, only when I'm upset, pissed off or… just bored." I responded honestly.

"Oh, okay. Well, Bullfrog and I are going to go out tonight, if you want you guys can come along." CeCe said.

Clare and I switched glances and I moved my finger along the rim of the glass in front of me. I weighed my options, do I want to go with CeCe and Bullfrog, tag along with them on whatever they've planned to do, or stay home alone with my sister.

"I think I want to stay home, you guys go on your date." Clare answered.

"Are you sure, I don't want to leave you two alone by yourselves." CeCe said.

"Don't worry about us, besides my big brother is strong, he'll take on anybody!" Clare squeaked.

CeCe and Bullfrog glanced over at me and I smiled sheepishly at them. They gave us both a nod of approval.

"Okay, we should be back in time before you guys go to bed, well depending on what time you guys go to bed." CeCe laughed a little and Clare and I both glanced at each other and smirked lightly.

* * *

After CeCe and Bullfrog left, Clare had raided the liquor cabinets and stole a few shots of the coconut rum, while I stayed upstairs in my room. Clare is currently sitting on my bed, drinking away. I told her not to drink all of the rum, because she would fucking get wasted and it would be my fault for not stopping her, and I would probably get grounded for life…

The thought made me chuckle.

"S-so Eli, are you sure you don't want any?" Clare slurred.

"No, I'm fine; I think you've had enough though." I tried to reprimand her, while getting up and taking the bottle.

Clare pouted and she watched as I walked out of my room. I headed down the stairs to put the bottle of rum back where Clare found it, and sighed heavily. I didn't want to go back up there to be honest. The possibilities are endless of the many things I could do to Clare right now, since she is intoxicated. I took a deep breath and walked back upstairs.

Clare wasn't in my room, and I began to panic.

"Eli…"

"Clare are you okay?" I asked when I heard her whimper in the bathroom.

"N-no… can you come in here?" Clare said.

I walked into the bathroom and grimaced from the smell of alcohol and vomit. Clare's face was buried in the toilet. She was gagging and whimpering. Clare blindly reached up and flushed the toilet. I crouched down next to her and sighed a little. I reached up to grab the towel that hung on the towel wrack and wiped the corners of Clare's mouth. She smiled sheepishly at me.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have drunken so much."

"It's fine Clare." I muttered.

She nodded and got up. Her legs were wobbly and she ended up falling on me when she took the first step forward. Clare practically collapsed on me, which of course, resulted in me picking her up and carrying her to my bed. She moaned and crawled under the sheets, burying her face in my pillows. I pressed my lips into a line and sighed. Clare can be such a pest sometimes. I decided on letting her rest, so when I turned around I was going to go downstairs, but Clare's hand shot out from under the sheets and gripped my wrist, hard.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep, please." She whispered.

"Fine…" I responded.

Clare moved a little as I crawled under the sheets. It was a little bit uncomfortable since I was still in my skinny jeans and t-shirt. I leaned against the head board while Clare moved her body so her head was lying on my stomach. I reached up to run my fingers through her tousled, curly hair. Clare moaned and she whispered something that sounded like "that feels good" but I couldn't be too sure.

I glanced down at her, and blushed a little, realizing what this position looks like. Clare's head was a little too close to my cock and my hand was in her hair. I closed my eyes and mentally punched myself for being such a fucking pervert. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and tilted my head back against the head board.

"Hey Eli." Clare murmured.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Do you think we can go see mom and dad tomorrow? Do you think CeCe and Bullfrog would take us?" She asked.

"Clare, I don't… I don't want to see them." I muttered.

Clare lifted her body and glance at me. Her face was paler than normal and her eyes were dilated. We stared at each other for the longest time.

"Why not?" She finally asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down.

"I just don't want to; I don't want to have flashbacks of what fucking happened that day." I whispered harshly.

Clare chewed on her bottom lip and nodded, she positioned her head on my stomach again and I placed my hand over her head again. Clare sighed in contentment. She turned her head so she was looking up at me innocently and I gave her a questioning look.

"I'm so glad you're my brother Eli, you always know what to do and say to make me feel better." She wrapped her arm around my waist and placed her head against my chest. I hugged her in return and placed a kiss on top of her head in response.

_Oh, the many things I could do just to make you feel better Clare, I just don't think you would let me show you._

End of Chapter 3

* * *

The next chapter will be starting Clare and Eli's first day of school, since it's going to be a bit fast paced. Well, they're just skipping Sunday, haha, well anyway, leave me some reviews! My 100th reviewer gets a special surprise! I wonder who it will be? :3 So yeah, reviews? Yes? Okay

**Miss. Edwards**; Some of you are waiting for an update on that story, well, I am working really hard to update it, but no inspiration has come to mind, so, if I don't post in the new few weeks, I will put it up for adoption, maybe... either that or I'll just put it under HIATUS and figure out what to do about it later. If you have any suggestions or requests for the story, please feel free to leave me a message about it in my inbox, and I'll get back to you on it ASAP! :)

Until then, I shall see you soon!

Goodbye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own ripped up skinny jeans, not Degrassi.

A/N: Damn, over one hundred reviews in just the third chapter! This is fucking great! I'm so excited for this story! Thank you again for the amazing reviews! I actually wanted to make this chapter in Clare's POV, but I decided against it, but don't worry, I will have Clare's POV posted soon, and you will get to find out her feelings about Eli and all that other good stuff. But, until then, like I mentioned, this story will be mainly in Eli's POV. Sorry to disappoint.

Warnings: Some creepiness in this chapter; the last chapter was a bit of a teaser, since I wanted one of the chapters to be a little sane, haha, well the first one was a bit sane… sorry, ranting, anyway, yeah creepiness, be prepared!

Important note: The flashback on what happened to Eli and Clare's parents will be short and vague, but you'll get the picture.

Beta-reader: Aviva Aria

* * *

Incestuous

Summary: It wasn't his fault that he was attracted to his sister. Hell, almost everyone was, but he was her brother and it's kind of against all morals of life being attracted to his blood relative.

* * *

**_Incestuous – Continuing or involving incest; guilty of incest_**

Chapter 4

"Eli, are you decent?" Clare asked behind the door. She knocked on the door a few times and walked in, but I was still in bed, trying to get more sleep.

Today was our first day at Degrassi, and I was already running late. Clare and I had a late night last night, she was repainting my nails black, and we stayed up all night trying to figure out what she should wear; she decided in wearing her paint stained shorts and a strapless shirt.

Clare walked into my room and she flipped the light on. I groaned and hid under the covers. Clare pulled the covers off and I instantly curled up when the cold rushed all over my body.

"Come on Eli, I'm already ready, you have to get up! Look, I'll even help you pick out your clothes." Clare said cheerfully.

I sighed and sat up against the headboard and watched her move to my closet to grab my new clothes. Clare picked out the white stained skinny jeans and the long sleeved V-neck. She walked to my bed and stood at the end of it, her eyes were gazing up and down my half naked body and I smirked a little.  
Was Clare checking me out? Clare cleared her throat obnoxiously.

"You know what they say about sleeping in your boxers, Eli." She smirked and tossed my clothes on the bed. I didn't move.

When Clare didn't hear me immediately get up to get dressed, she placed her hands on her hips and sucked in her cheeks; they burned red from anger. I sighed and got up from the bed after grabbing my jeans and pulling them on, slowly. Clare moved nervously as she shakily handed me my t-shirt.  
She smiled in satisfaction. "Can I put your eyeliner on?"

"Clare, I don't wear that much eyeliner anymore." I responded as I sat down on the bed.

"Oh please Eli, just for this day! It's our first day and we have to look hot." She put so much emphasis on the word "hot".

I sighed and nodded in defeat. Clare squeaked and ran into her room. I groaned and leaned back on my bed. She soon came into the room holding a big bag of make-up. I continued to lay on the bed, waiting for her to "work her magic".

"Now you have to stay still, I don't want to stab you in the eye." Clare said sternly as she removed the cap from the eyeliner.

Clare moved close to my face and I watched as she slowly and carefully applied the eyeliner on the top lid of my eye, and the smudged it, same with the bottom lid. Clare pulled back and she switched glances with my eyes, making sure she did a good job.

"Okay, you look good, now it's my turn and then we can go down and eat breakfast. I'm starving." She walked into my bathroom and I followed her inside so I could fix my hair and brush my teeth, I wasn't going to eat breakfast.

Clare was applying the normal make-up she always wore, a massive, thick amount of mascara, and red lip gloss. I wanted to tell her to take it off, because guys were going to be calling her a slut of some sort, but I stopped myself when she started to dab some of the lip gloss off with some toilet paper and applied white eye shadow around her eyes.

"How do I look?" Clare asked.

"Good." I murmured.

Clare giggled and she walked out of the bathroom and I followed closely behind her like a lost puppy. We walked downstairs and noticed that CeCe was in the kitchen. She turned around when she heard us walk into the kitchen, and she smiled wide.

"Good morning guys, would you like something to eat before you head off to school?" CeCe asked.

"Sure, I'm starving." Clare said bluntly.

CeCe chuckled and looked over at me.

"It's fine. I'm not hungry." I said.

She nodded and moved around the kitchen while she prepared Clare something to eat. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I was still a bit tired, especially with what happened last night, and I'm not talking about Clare painting my nails or her figuring out what she was going to wear today. After we talked, she literally crashed on her bed and instantly fell asleep because of how tired she was. I lay in bed last night staring at the ceiling, and thinking of my sister in the sickest, most provocative way possible. I ended up sneaking into her room and I played with her for about an hour. It was a little awkward, because when I pushed my fingers inside her, she would whimper and then whisper for me to move or something. Then after carefully listening, I realized she was just talking in her sleep. After I fingered her, I thought of doing the most risky thing ever by shoving my cock inside her and fuck her while she slept, but I decided against it and ended up going back to my room and finishing off in there.

"Eli, are you done day dreaming, it's time to go!" Clare said, shaking my shoulders.

I snapped out of my thoughts and muttered something under my breath before walking upstairs to get my shoes and my bag. Soon enough, Clare and I were in CeCe's car and we were heading towards the school.

"Here is some extra money in case you run out, oh and here's the house number in case you need anything." CeCe frantically wrote the number down on a small piece of paper and handed it to Clare, who took it and shoved it in her pocket.

"Okay, I'll see you two when you get home." She hesitated for a moment, but then wrapped her arms around us.

CeCe pulled away and climbed back into the car and waved at us before she drove back home. Clare and I turned to each other and then spun around to face the school. We were already getting stared down at and people already started whispering amongst each other.

"Come on, let's go get our schedules." Clare had linked her arm with mine and we both walked inside.

It's funny because the thought of us being this close probably made people think that we were dating, which I didn't really have a problem with it, maybe this time guys would lay off her. We made our way to the office and walked right in, finding the principal sitting behind his desk. He looked up from his files and smiled warmly at us.

"You must be Clare and Eli, I'm Principal Simpson." He held his hand out and I took it to shake it, Clare did the same.

"So, rumor says that this school is pretty fucked up, is it true?" I asked.

Principal Simpson cleared his throat at my choice of words and he tugged on his tie. "I can assure you that Degrassi is a place that you both will enjoy. We will welcome you with open arms." He smiled reassuringly at us and Clare smiled in return.

Principal Simpson handed us our schedules and we were heading out the doors. Everything was going good, until Clare bumped into a big guy.

"Oh, Owen, I'm sorry." Clare giggled.

He glared at me, but I didn't flinch. Owen cleared his throat and Clare turned around to face me. She gave me a cute innocent look and I sighed and turned around, glancing down at my schedule.

I had my locker number and combination written on the corner of the yellow paper. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, just to glance back and see if my sister was okay, apparently she was, with all the male attention she was receiving, and Owen glaring down at all of them as if Clare was his. My lip twitched at the thought and I clenched my schedule in my hand.

"Are you the jealous type?"

I turned my head to find a boy that may be about my age standing next to me. He was a bit taller than me, wore a beanie and a long sleeved baby blue shirt with a plaid short sleeve shirt over it and baggy pants, held up by a big brown belt, next to him stood a short girl, with blue eyes and curly brown hair, she looked pretty fancy, I felt that if I touched her she would wrinkle up or something. But, she was hot, no complaints here.

"Sort of…" I finally answered.

"Seems like she doesn't care, do you guys have an open relationship?" The girl asked.

"No." I muttered.

The boy chuckled. "I'm Adam, you must be new here; this here is my girlfriend, Fiona." I smiled warmly at them and glanced back over at my sister, who was walking up to me.

"Eli, let me see your schedule, I know we're in different grades, but that shouldn't matter." Clare said. Before I could say anything, she snatched my schedule out of my hand and glanced over at it. I shrugged a little at the boy named Adam and he smiled sheepishly at me.

"We have English together, and lunch! Oh, this should be fun. Well I'm going to head to class, I'll see you later, chow." Clare blazed by me and I sighed.

"Ouch, burn?" Adam asked.

I peered over at him, suddenly forgetting that he was standing next to me. "She always does that, pretends I don't exist during school." I groaned.

Adam and Fiona smiled weakly at me and I shrugged nonchalantly and walked to my locker.

Today was going to be a stressful day.

* * *

The day was going by so damn slow, already three periods passed and I was so exhausted. I was sitting in Math class, watching the teacher scribble numbers down on the chalk board. However, to his dismay, I wasn't really paying attention. I lazily drew on the blank sheet of paper in front of my desk until the pencil led grew dull.

I've been doing this for the past classes; since it was my first day I didn't feel the need to do anything productive.

"Um, Mr. Goldsworthy." I looked up when my name was called.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Would you mind coming up to answer the problem on the board."

I sighed and got up from the desk. As I made my way up to the front of the classroom, I could barely hear people whispering behind me, and I smirked, knowing they weren't saying many nice things about me. I was used to it, so I didn't let it get to me. I stood in front of the board, eyeing the problem. It was too easy in my opinion, so easy that I could work out the problem in my head and just scribble the answer down underneath the problem.

"That's correct, thank you."

The bell rang and the entire class gathered their things and exited the classroom while I made my way to my desk. I gathered my things and swung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the classroom. As I walked out, I bumped into that Adam kid.

"Sorry uhh… Eli right?" He said.

"Yeah." I nodded. Adam smiled a little and he walked with me to my locker, where of course, my sister stood, talking with some blond and s dark skinned girl. They eyed her suspiciously, probably wondering how is it that she is wearing something so revealing; I snorted, they were probably just jealous.

"Oh, Eli, this here is Jenna and Alli; guys this is my big brother Eli." Clare chirped.

I grimaced from the title she gave me and Adam turned to me slightly. "I thought you guys were dating?" He asked, almost awkwardly. Clare and her new friends stared at me oddly and I quickly barked out a laugh, trying to make it sound real.

"No, I'm just protective of my sister, like I would date her." I said in between laughter. All their faces softened and I pushed Clare away from the locker so I can shove my books in there.

"So Eli, Alli and Jenna are going to join us for lunch, you don't mind do you?" Clare asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and tried not to clench my jaw at how annoyed I was. Clare smiled and she placed a hand on my shoulder; "See you in English!" She turned tail and walked away, with her friends trailing behind her as if she were the new queen bee of high school. I rolled my eyes and smirked a little. Adam pressed his lips to a line and asked, "So you have English this period?" I nodded and slammed my locker shut, causing him to jump.

"Me too." Adam said.

"Cool." I said.

Adam frowned a little and sighed and started walking. I felt like a complete ass, here he is trying to make a new friend and I'm being an inconsiderate jerk. I walked quickly up to him and cleared my throat; "I'm going to be surrounded by a bunch of annoying girls at lunch, would you mind… being the other guy?" Adam smirked.

"I usually meet up with Fiona, but I can make an exception for you." Adam playfully punched my arm and I smirked.

"Good."

We walked into the classroom. I found Clare sitting in the back of the classroom; there were two empty seats, one in front of her, and one next to her. I quickly made my way to sit in front of her and she smiled at me as I turned around to make a small conversation with her, while Adam moved his way to the empty desk next to hers. While Clare chatted away about her new friends and already being the popular kid, I was busy just eyeing her, watching her lips move, her eyes gleam with excitement, and her hand would occasionally reach up to brush her hair away from her face.

"And then Owen said something about taking me out this weekend to this place called Little Miss Steaks, it was funny because he asked me about you, and he thought we were dating. I told him you were my brother and he laughed saying something about us not looking alike." Clare giggled.

"Not all siblings look alike." I added.

"I know that's what I told him, but yeah, I think I have a date this weekend. He's the first boy at the school that I've seen, since you know at The Dot – Declan, Fitz, KC, and Drew told me they all go here, but I hadn't seen them."

"Wait, Owen? Drew? Fitz? KC?" Adam said, joining into the conversation.

"Yeah, you know them?" Clare chirped.

"Do I know them? They're the schools biggest Neanderthals, Drew being my brother, I would know." Adam shuddered and I chuckled.

"Well Owen seemed nice. And why didn't you say anything about Declan?" Clare pouted. I switched glances with Adam and then with Clare. Adam said, "Declan is my girlfriend's twin brother, he's a great guy, I'd rather you go out with him instead of Owen, just saying." Adam shrugged his shoulders.

I looked over at Clare and she smiled a little. "Okay, I'll talk to Declan then?"

I knew she was a smart girl, but I could tell by the hesitation in the tone of her voice that she didn't want to do it. I wouldn't blame her. I normally don't like doing what other people say, especially if it came to dating girls, or guys. Clare sighed and she leaned her head on her hand, glancing out the window. Moments later the teacher walked in and she made a gesture with her finger, telling me to turn around in my seat.

"Okay class, before we go to lunch, I would just like to announce that we have two new students joining us, Elijah and Clare Edwards." She announced. I sunk in my chair as everybody turned their attention to me and Clare.

"My name is Ms. Dawes, welcome to Degrassi, okay you may feast now." She excused us from the class and I got up, Clare linked her arm around mine and we headed to the cafeteria, Adam trailing behind us slowly as if he were waiting for something.

When Clare and I entered the lunchroom, she was immediately tackled by those two girls she met. Jenna smiled flirtatiously at me, but I ignored her. She wasn't my type so I was in no way going to be attracted to her. So far, I hadn't seen any girls that I could be attracted to in any of my classes. After grabbing our lunch, we walked outside and sat at the picnic tables. Clare, Adam and I sat on one side, while Jenna and Alli sat down in front of us. I picked at my food and grimaces; I could swear my vegetable soup had a pulse.

I pushed my tray away and folded my arms on the table.

"Not hungry Elijah."

"Clare, don't call me that." I warned her.

"Just teasing you." She poked my cheek and I rolled my eyes.

"So, are you guys like… really brother and sister?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, he's a year older than me." Clare said.

"You guys don't look anything like each other." Alli pointed out.

"Not all siblings have to look alike." I said.

"Right." She muttered.

Adam got up from the table and I turned and watched him leave; he headed over to that girlfriend of his, Fiona, and led her over to the lunch table. We all smiled at her as she took a seat next to Jenna. Lunch wasn't as chatty as I thought it was going to be, seeing as Adam and I were surrounded by four girls. They mainly talked about how lucky Clare was to be having all the male attention and other unimportant things, Fiona invited Clare to go shopping on Friday, and Jenna and Alli invited themselves over to our new home.

"I don't know… if CeCe and Bullfrog would let us." Clare blushed.

"You guys refer to your parents by first name? That's odd." Jenna said.

"They're not our real parents." I cut in.

"So what are you guys like… adopted or something?" Alli asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yes." We both muttered in unison. I glanced over at Clare, noticing the hurt look in her eyes. I reached over to touch her hand and she smiled weakly at me.

"What happened?"

"That's none of your business." I snapped at Jenna. The three in front of us flinched and I sighed and got up to throw my lunch away. I heard Clare apologize to her new friends and she trailed behind me, placing her hand on my back.

"Eli, Eli stop." Clare said as she continued to make my way into the school. I stopped and turned around to face Clare. She flinched from the noticeable dark look in my eyes. Clare stepped closer to me and placed her hand on my face. She whispered, "Don't let them get to you, please…" I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"I just don't… like it when people ask what happened… it's none of their business, I hate remembering what happened to them…" I said, trying to contain myself from whimpering and breaking down in front of my sister.

Clare opened her arms and smiled at me. I walked to her and my head fell on her shoulder while I wrapped my arms around her waist. Clare rubbed my back and she whispered that it would be okay.

"Is he okay?" I heard someone ask.

"He's fine." Clare assured them. She pulled away, but I tightened my hold on her. Clare sighed and continued to rub my back. I didn't want her to leave, not just yet, holding her made me feel at ease. We stayed like that for a few minutes, before heading back to class; I felt so much better to be honest.

* * *

"How was your first day of school?" CeCe asked as Clare and I piled into the car.

"It was great; I made a lot of new friends." Clare chirped.

"Oh that's good, what about you Eli, did you make any new friends?" CeCe asked as I fastened my seatbelt.

"Just one, I don't like having that many friends, trust issues, you know." I explained.

CeCe nodded, and made a face telling me she understood. The ride home consisted of Clare blabbing about her new friends and the date she had on the weekend, which she agreed to, but she wanted to meet the boy first. Pfft, boy, boy my ass. He's bigger than a gorilla. We arrived home and I quickly climbed out of the car and sprinted up the stairs so I could lie down on my bed and just sleep for the rest of the day. When I entered my room, I kicked my shoes off, tossed my bag next to my bed and crawled on my bed, burying my head in my pillow.  
I've been really mellow since that Jenna chick decided to ask what happened between my parents…

I remember that day like it was yesterday, it was summer, and Clare and I were out front drying off after swimming in the pool.

_"Hey Eli," Clare said, not taking her eyes off the Teen Vogue magazine, "It says here on my horoscope that I am going to fall in love one day, do you think it's true."_

_"Do I normally believe in that kind of crap Clare?" I responded._

_"No, I was just asking, jeez, do you have to be such an ass." Clare giggled as she pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head and she flipped through the magazine, and then tossed it to the side._

_"I'm thirsty." Clare said._

_She got up and fixed her bathing suit. Clare walked into the house, leaving me outside. I moved onto my back and winced, having the sunlight burn my eyes. I reached up to cover my eyes with my hand. I sighed and glanced up towards the house, and then back at Clare's magazine. I reached over and grabbed it, skimming through it, trying to find the horoscopes page._

_"Be prepared for the most hectic moment of your life, everything is going to turn around." I read out loud. "Psh, as if." I added._

_"AHHH! ELI!"_

_I glanced up when I heard Clare's loud shrilling scream. I scrambled up to my feet and bolted into the house. When I barged through the door, Clare was already in my arms, her hands were covered in blood. She looked up at me and sniffled, Clare choked on a sob and buried her head in my chest._

_"What's wrong? Why are you bleeding, Clare what's going on—_

_"Mom and dad they're… Eli they're d-dead! They're dead!" Clare repeated._

_"What?" I asked. I moved around her and walked towards the kitchen, and slipped. I looked down, eyeing the large puddle of blood. My eyes slowly followed the trail and my heart stopped. On the floor lay my parents, their throats slit, and their limbs broken. My breathing came out in sharp pants as I struggled to actually breathe, like I forgot how to. I dropped to my knees and crawled to my parents, placing my hands on my mother's shoulders, my hands were lightly drenched in her blood. Her eyes were still open and I could see how dilated they were._

_I moved my gaze to my father and began to cower, looking at the deep cut on his throat, blood was still pouring from the wound. I moved back and gasped for air, the realization now starting to hit me._

_Clare moved to me and she sat down next to me. I let out the loudest, piercing scream and broke down in front of her, clenching my hair in my hands and sobbing freely. Clare wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her to me, her arms had been smeared with the blood on my hands._

"Eli?" The sound of Clare's voice interrupted my thoughts and I sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I come in?"

I made a noise and the door to my room was opened. Clare walked to my bed after shutting the door behind her. She crawled on it and lay on her side. I peeked through my bangs and looked into her eyes, full of concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I've been better." I responded.

Clare sighed and she reached up to brush my hair from my face. I turned to my side, my back facing her. "Can you leave Clare, I want to rest."

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep Eli." Clare said softly. I muttered something incoherent, but Clare didn't leave. She stayed on my bed, rubbing small circles on my back with her hand. I stared blankly at the wall in front of me and sighed. My eyes slowly began to close and it wasn't long until I slammed them shut to get some rest.

I had fallen asleep not a moment too soon, but I was still half asleep, I could hear CeCe walk in and check up on me, and I could hear them have small talk, CeCe asking if Clare wanted to have dinner, but Clare told her that she would eat later, that she wanted to stay with me for a while longer. CeCe ruffled my hair and she walked out of the room.

When I actually woke up, I sat in my bed, and leaned against the headboard. I glanced around for the time and my eyes widened.

"Nine o' clock." I muttered.

I glanced down next to me and noticed that Clare was sleeping soundly next to me. She looked like she was already dressed in her pajamas. I sighed and got up so I could get changed myself. After removing my pants and pulling on a pair of pajama pants, I removed my t-shirt and headed downstairs. All the lights were cut off, except for the one in the living room. CeCe was awake and watching TV. She smiled when she saw me walk into the living room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm good, just came to get something to drink."

"Okay, if you're hungry, your dinner is in the fridge." I nodded and walked into the kitchen and pulled the gallon of tea out, and then searched around for a glass. After searching for about a minute, I soon gave up and grabbed one from the sink and poured myself a glass of tea. I placed the gallon back in the fridge and walked upstairs. When I entered my room, Clare was still sleeping on my bed, and since she's a heavy sleeper, trying to wake her up would be impossible, so I just walked to my computer desk and signed into my FaceRange account.

I got two new friend requests, one from Jenna and one from Adam. I added both of them and exit out of everything. I took a sip of my tea and walked back to the bed. I set the glass down and crawled into bed next to Clare; she stirred in her sleep and moved to her side, muttering something under her breath. I reached down to touch her hair, running my fingers through the soft strands. Clare sighed and she moved again.

I absolutely hated it when she moved so much, but I had to suck it up. Clare lay on her back and I smirked, slowly ghosting my fingertips down her neck, to her chest and into her thin strap shirt. I cupped her breast and began groping her, giving it gentle squeezes before I moved my hand back to roll her nipple between my fingers.

Clare moaned in her sleep and I pushed her shirt down so her breasts were exposed. Her nipples tightened the second cold air hit them and Clare started to move again.

I moved to kneel in between her legs and began pressing my lips against her neck. I nearly moaned at how soft her skin was as I continued to trail my lips down to her chest. I could feel her heart beat against my lips and I skipped down to her breast. I licked the lining of her cleavage before moving my tongue to her nipple.  
I circled the tip of my tongue around it and teased her neglected nipple with my fingers.

"Eli…" Clare gasped.

I pinned my eyebrows together and my bottom lip quivered. Did she just… moan my—

"_Eli_… _move the TV to_… _the other side of the room_." Clare whispered and turns on her stomach. I sighed, suddenly remembering how to breathe. I continued what I started, since I was already so fucking turned on, I couldn't stop.

I moved so I was lying on my side, and my hand moved to her cute ass and I began groping her softly. She sighed and moved again.  
I slipped my hand into her shorts and underwear and squeezed her ass, before moving my finger down in between her ass and down into her tight cunt. Clare shifted and she turned on her back, causing me to pull my finger out.

I sighed a little and watched her sleep a little bit before I moved my head down to kiss her soft lips. When my lips brushed hers she opened her mouth slightly and sighed. I smirked and kissed her harder, causing her to stir.

I pulled away and Clare sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She turned to me and smiled sleepily at me.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Mmhm, what about you? I had a crazy dream." Clare muttered.

"I slept well too, what did you dream about?" I questioned while rubbing the back of my neck.

"You." Clare turned to me and gave me a slightly accusing look, and I swallowed nervously.

"Is that so?

Clare nodded and she turned her body to face mine.

"You and I were dating…"

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Okay so, what did you guys think of this? Reviews? Yes? Okay, leave me some!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own extra high converse, not Degrassi.

A/N: Okay so first things first *ehem* Okay so I don't really understand what is wrong with **_some_** of you ignorant people. You sit there, read all four fucking chapters and then bitch and whine about how I'm such a sick fuck and a perverted person and then tell me that you don't like the story. No offense to you haters, but I don't appreciate hypocrites, if you're going to whine to me about how you're so called disturbed and that you don't like this story, then why in god's fucking name are you reading it? Why are you going to waste my time and your time to bitch about something that YOU chose to read? Explain that to me, cause I really don't fucking get it. If you don't like it or don't appreciate it then it's your own god damn fault for stopping to read a story that is **CLEARLY about incest, sex, masturbation and all that other shit, which I mentioned in the first chapter**… But since you **ignorant people** don't read my A/N and skip ahead to the dirty deeds, just to bitch and whine in the end, then I'm sorry but I can't help you with your stupid whiney problems. Okay thanks bye…

Thanks for the lovely reviews from all you others :) here is chapter 5

**Warnings: Some more creepiness in this chapter, you have been warned! **

Beta-reader: Aviva Aria

Important Note: I do apologize for the delay, I was going to post yesterday, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me sign in :/ This chapter will be in Clare's POV! And, Clare and Eli are related, like full blow related, no adoption – nothing, he is her brother and she is his sister.

* * *

Incestuous

Summary: It wasn't his fault that he was attracted to his sister. Hell, almost everyone was, but he was her brother and it's kind of against all morals of life being attracted to his blood relative.

* * *

**_Incestuous – Continuing or involving incest; guilty of incest_**

Chapter 5

Every night was the same thing. I would take my shower, get dressed in comfortable clothes, brush my teeth, go to bed and fall asleep. I would dream about him. Each night it's the same dream… he'll be kissing me, fucking me, eating me out, or fingering me. While I'm dreaming, I swear I would actually feel him touching me sometimes. I could feel his fingers moving inside me, slowly, and his tongue lick my nipples. When I wake up from my dream, the place in between my legs would be_drenched_, and my body would be tingling and my nipples would be hard.

I'd be so turned on, thinking about him.

Thinking about my brother.

My own flesh and blood, my sibling.

Elijah Edwards.

I never thought that I could actually have a strong attraction to someone like my brother.

But it's been this way for a while now. Every chance I got, I checked him out, like when he was getting dressed for school this morning. I caught a glimpse of his body, and I instantly felt an uncomfortable, throbbing in between my legs.

Eli was like the boyfriend I never had, he was always so kind to me, too kind to me. At first, I wasn't comfortable with it, but as we grew older and how we ended up leaning on each other, I grew more comfortable with it. I grew attached, _obsessed_ for his care. I always thought it was normal to grow attached to your sibling, but somehow deep down, I knew it was wrong.

Eli is my brother, Eli is my flesh and blood, and it's border line incest.

And here I am, sitting in front of him, on his bed, about to tell him about a very descriptive, sexy dream I had about him.

"Well?" He asked.

"Me and you we were dating, and," I glanced up at him, his green eyes were piercing through my own blue orbs, and I shuddered; "things got pretty weird when we got into your room."

Eli's eyes flickered with curiosity and arched his dark eyebrow. I wanted to smack that smug look off his face, but I know he would probably like it, or just look at me confusedly. I licked my lips and chewed on my bottom lip.

"Well, what happened? You know how much I enjoy description Clare." He purred.

I blushed and felt my heart in my throat, and I swallowed the lump growing there.

"You were on top of me and we were kissing, and you were touching my breasts and the place in between my legs—

"Come on Clare, you talk more intense than that, don't masque your words." Eli interrupted me. His arms were crossed across his chest and he glared at me.

I cleared my throat and swallowed hard again. Eli was right. I do have a fowl mouth, and I don't know what is stopping me from telling him the full on detail on how his fingers were plunging in and out of my pussy, and teasing my clit. The thought of it made me whimper softly and I closed my eyes tight. I felt the bed move and felt his lips grazing my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced over at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Was I playing with your nipples while fingering your tight cunt?"

"U-um… Eli?" I questioned. He smirked and brushed my hair from my neck and leaned forward; I gasped and stiffened in posture when I felt his lips against my flesh.

"E-E-Eli? What are you d-doing?" I asked, trying to move away, but he moved his hand to my side, keeping me close to him. Eli whispered, "I don't know how long I can hold back, Clare. I want you really, really bad. I've been waiting for the day to actually tell you how much I love you, how much I want to shove my fingers and my cock inside you. I get so damn jealous when you talk to other guys," his lips pressed a small kiss against the sensitive spot on my neck and I whimpered; "You don't have any idea how much it pisses me off when you wear such revealing clothing, for other guys to look at you." His lips skipped down to the juncture where the shoulder meets the neck and he gave a long, hard suck to my flesh.

I whimpered and managed to get away from him, standing next to his bed. Eli glanced up at me with curious green eyes and I sighed shakily.

"Eli, we can't… I can't do this – you're my brother for crying out loud." I hissed. Eli snorted and rolled his eyes. He moved up from the bed and walked towards me; I stumbled back and squeaked when my back came in contact with the wall behind me. Eli stared down at me, lifting his arm so it was above my head while his free hand moved to my hip; he clenched the fabric there, making my shorts jumble up. I looked up and blushed, watching Eli's tongue slowly lick his lips. I swallowed hard, uncomfortably. Eli leaned down, and I shuddered feeling his lips against my ear like before.

"I can tell you like this Clare, I saw you checking me out this morning, and you and I both know the feeling is mutual." Eli's lips move to mine and I tilted my head to the side, causing his lips to brush against my cheek. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"This is wrong." I whispered. I glanced up at Eli and he arched an eyebrow.

"Nobody has to know, come on Clare, at least let me _kiss_ you." Eli almost whimpered, his lips ghosting over mine.

I swallowed hard and licked my lips just slightly. My eyes moved up to meet his and he looked down at me pleadingly. That's when I surprised him and myself, by leaning up and crushing my lips over his. Eli groaned and he moved his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I reached up to thread my fingers in his hair and I earned myself another groan as I pulled on the dark strands. Eli moved his mouth over mine, his tongue grazing my bottom lip as he tried to get me to open my mouth. I slowly parted my lips, and blushed harder feeling his tongue dart into my mouth. I could hear the voice in the back of my head screaming at me to stop, that it's wrong in everybody's eyes, but I didn't stop, I loved Eli's lips over mine. I love feeling his tongue move around my mouth and tangle with mine. I moaned in my throat as Eli's hand moved into my shorts and he gripped my bottom, giving it a few gentle squeezes.

His kiss grew more intense, almost swallowing me whole. I returned the kiss though, with just the right amount of desperation. I hitched my leg around his waist and we both moaned as I felt something hard against my most sensitive spot. Eli pressed his hips against mine, and I tore my mouth away and gasped, tilting my head back.

"Do you like that?" He gasped, slowly rolling his hips forward, pressing his erection against my throbbing core. I whimpered in response, and I could practically feel him smirking. His right hand reached down and he wrapped my other leg around his waist. He hoisted my body up enough so he can hold my weight. I placed my hands on his shoulders and tentatively licked my lips.

"This is wrong Eli… you're my brother, it's incest." I whispered, trying to hold back the whimper that desperately wanted to escape my lips as he nibbled on my neck.

"You don't seem to be stopping me." He whispered back.

I sighed and moaned when his hand reached up and cradled my breast. I chewed on my bottom lip, and continued to moan as he groped me, my nipples tightening against his palm, against his touch. I held back a moan when Eli wrapped his arm around my waist and his free hand reached up and pulled my shirt down, enough to free my breasts. He dipped down and enveloped his mouth around my nipple, giving it a hard long suck before he nibbled softly on it.

"E-Eli I thought you said kiss…" I whimpered.

"I can't stop now; I want you so bad, Clare." He growled.

"B-but CeCe is downstairs… she could hear us." I whined when his tongue circled around my nipple.

"Then we'll have to be quiet, yes?" He pulled his head up and looked me in the eye. I licked my lips and lowered my gaze, refusing to look up into those entrancing jade orbs. I nodded slowly and Eli held my body as he moved us to the bed. He pulled away from me and I almost whimpered from the loss of warmth. Eli moved across his room, turned off the lights, and I heard the door to his room being locked. My eyes were slowly started to adjust and I chewed on the inside of my bottom lip when I felt the bed move, and Eli was soon lying on top of me. I swallowed hard and sighed shakily. Eli leaned down and he kissed me, softly. I kissed him back, our tongues massaged against each other's, forming a wet dance of tangled muscles. Eli's hand moved inside my shirt and his fingertips moved up and down my side.

The sensation sent ripples of pleasure all over my body, creating goose bumps on my flesh. I sucked on his lower lip, and tugged on it between my teeth, hearing Eli groan softly. He swooped down and kissed my neck, sucking the middle of my throat, which caused me to moan. Eli kissed his way down to my chest where he had already started to push the straps of my shirt down, and he pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me half naked before him. He muttered something inaudible under his breath and gripped my breast in his hand and leaned down to flick his tongue across my nipple, while he teased the other. I whimpered, and clenched my jaw.

"Moan my name, Clare." He commanded softly.

Though it was dark in the room, I know his eyes were on me, he leaned back and pinched my nipples between his fingers, twisting them painfully hard, but it was the pain that felt so _damn_ good.

"Mmm – ohh." I moaned.

"My name Clare, moan my name." Eli whimpered as he moved forward and rubbed himself against me.

"Eli." I whined.

Eli moaned in my ear and gripped my hips, pressing his cock against my throbbing, aching center. I lifted my hips as he continued to grind his hips against mine. I arched my back and moaned through my slightly parted lips. Eli breathed heavily against my ear and he moaned, causing me to blush, and my panties to grow wetter than they already are. Eli moved his hips faster and harder, causing me to bite my lip so I won't cry out in pleasure. I gripped his broad shoulders as he continued to rotate and press his hips harder and faster into mine.

"Eli… Eli… ohhh." I arched my back and felt an intense wave coarse throughout my body, giving me the most amazing orgasm ever.

"Clare, _fuuuuuck_." Eli jerked his hips forward one last time and he collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily.

* * *

"Are you guys okay back there? You're pretty quiet." CeCe said.

I glanced up from my folded hands and looked at her through the rearview mirror, and then to Eli, who was staring out the window. I looked back down and glanced at my short ripped up skirt, and the revealing tank top I wore with it. I chewed on my bottom lip and sighed, looking back out the window. The car came to a complete stop and Eli and I climbed out of the car. CeCe waved us off and she drove away. Eli and I stood next to each other, but he didn't look at me. Just when I was about to reach up and touch his shoulder, he began walking up the steps, leaving me alone.

I chewed on my bottom lip and looked down, clenching my skirt.

"Clare!"

I turned my attention to the side and smiled when my new friend Alli strutted up to me. We hugged.

"I saw you talking to your brother, he didn't look very happy, is everything okay between you guys?" Alli asked, a look of slight concern on her face. I smiled a little and stared blankly at the sidewalk.

_"Eli we can't tell anybody about this…"_

_"Who says I was going to tell?"_

_"We can't do this ever again, I can't… it's just too risky, and it's wrong."_

_"…"_

_"You understand right?"_

_"Yeah… sure I understand."_

Alli waved a hand in front of my face and I glanced up at her, blinking a few times. She smiled asking, "Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry, no what did you say?" I asked, laughing nervously. She sighed and linked her arm around mine as we headed inside the school.

"Declan Coyne, Degrassi's most eligible bachelor, wants to ask you Miss. Clare on a date this weekend. Rumors spread fast, and I'm pretty sure he's waiting for you at his locker, oh speak of the devil, better go make a move." Alli smirked. I glanced up at my locker and there stood the most _gorgeous_ man that I had ever seen. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes and dark eyelashes. He stood, leaning against my locker, his arms crossed across his chest and his leg propped up against the locker.

Declan wasn't like the other guys. He was dressed more sophisticatedly, not slob like. I walked up to him and smiled softly at him.

"Clare Edwards?"

"Declan Coyne?" I smirked.

He smiled a little. "So, I'm sure you've heard?"

"The rumors flying around about you wanting to take me out this weekend? Yes, I've heard." I responded. Declan pressed his lips to a line and he crossed his arms across his chest, flashing a smirk at me. I cocked my head to the side.

"What do you say? Do you want to go on a date with me this weekend?" he asked.

I glanced down at the floor and suddenly remembered what Eli told me last night.

_"I don't want you to date another guy… I'll go insane."_

_"Eli, you're my brother, I'll understand if you're being protective of me, but you're not… you're acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend, and I don't need that right now… You. Are. My. Brother."_

_"…"_

"Sounds great…" I finally said.

"Good, I'll pick you up around six thirty. You have my number, so you can text me the directions to your place later." Declan turned around and walked away. I sighed shakily and stepped towards my locker so I could twist the combination into the combination lock and gather my books. When I slammed my locker shut, I felt someone's eyes on me. As if expected, on the other side of the hallway, Eli was standing there, staring at me, giving me the most intense glare that sent chills up and down my spine.

And they weren't the good kind either.

I cleared my throat, and walked to class.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

I know this chapter is pretty short, compared to the previous one, but this was more of a slight filler chapter. The next chapter will be in Clare's POV again, and there will be some dramatic scenes in the next chapter. So, until then, you should leave me some reviews, yes?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own extra high converse, not Degrassi.

A/N: WOOT! Thank you so much for the reviews! Fanfiction has been acting up lately, so I know a few of you couldn't leave reviews, but I understand so it's all good. I know for a fact that this chapter is going to be the one to reach 200 reviews; I shall give you a surprise in the end ;) I know you guys will like this surprise, because you guys don't seem to mind my dirty mind, and for the small amount of people who get disturbed because of my kinkiness, then you can suck my big toe, okay? Okay.

This chapter is for **Eclarerocks**, because she actually understands **_INCESTUOUS_**, she gets it ;) Good job for you my friend.

**Warnings: More creepiness, I must apologize because I know some of you can't handle the dirtiness of this story and have to turn away from it. But, I mean, imagine how I feel when I'm writing it ._.**

Beta-reader: Aviva Aria

Important Note: Clare's POV; Clare and Eli didn't have sex in the previous chapter, trust me, you'll know when they have sex, and it won't be until later, like LATER. Oh and to answer another question, Incestuous will probably be **10-15+ chapters**, so it's almost done really. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Incestuous

Summary: It wasn't his fault that he was attracted to his sister. Hell, almost everyone was, but he was her brother and it's kind of against all morals of life being attracted to his blood relative.

* * *

**_Incestuous – Continuing or involving incest; guilty of incest_**

Chapter 6

The day at school blazed by rather quickly, faster than I ever thought, my mind had been concentrating deeply on Eli. The intimate moment we had, to the conversation after, and then to the scene this morning. After I talked to Declan about him picking me up, I texted Owen and told him that I couldn't hang out with him this weekend, he was really sweet about it, and didn't throw a fit. Everything went well until Eli sent me a text telling me that he wants to talk when we get home. At first I didn't really think anything of it, but then again, he and I almost had sex last night, because of his persuasion, and now that he's angry with me for saying yes to Declan, who knows what can come of this talk. I wanted to tell him no, I wanted to deep down, but I couldn't. So, I agreed and he sent me a text back telling me thats he loved me.

To say I was disturbed would be an understatement, I was freaked out.

"Clare, psst, Clare, hello, earth to Clare."

"What is it Jenna?" I asked annoyingly.

"Is your brother single?" Jenna asked, with a huge smile on her face.

I looked across the street and spotted Eli eating with his new friend, Adam, and his girlfriend Fiona. Eli caught me looking at him and we both glared at each other before turning away. Eli was really upset with me, and I felt like drowning in a pool of tar. I glanced back at Jenna and she was practically eye fucking him. But, sorry for her, Jenna is not his type and he told me last night before everything got weird that he would never be interested in her. However, I wasn't going to tell Jenna that.

"Yeah he's single." I finally responded.

"Oh good, cause, I think I want to get to know him a little more." Jenna winked and I rolled my eyes.

Jenna is one of those girls, great. Before I could say anything, Jenna got up, tossed her lunch in the trash can, and walked over to Eli. I called out to her, but I instantly shut my mouth when a few guys sat down next to me, yes a few guys. I didn't flinch or anything, because it was KC, Drew, Declan, Owen, and Fitz, they all stared at each other curiously though, wondering what the hell each of them were doing there.

"Hi Clare." They all said in unison, and I giggled.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I smiled.

"Well, there are rumors flying around that Declan is taking you out this weekend, so I was wondering if I could take you out the next weekend." Owen leaned forward and I switched glances between the other guys who all started to protest at once, except for Declan, who just rolled his eyes and smirked at me.

I gave him a pleading look, asking him to save me.

"Come on Clare, I can give you a better day than this gorilla." Fitz said.

"No, don't go out with him, he does drugs, I'll take you a basketball game!" KC interjected.

"Not all girls like sports KC, I'll take you out to a fancy restaurant and you can order whatever you want." Drew joined in.

"Are you sure you can afford that?" Owen muttered.

Everybody started to argue and Declan got up. He stepped behind the four arguing boys in front of me and jerked his head back, I figured that was a sign to move, so I got up and Fitz, Owen, Drew, and KC gave me a confused look.

"Sorry boys, I have to get to class now. I'll see you later, I'll text every single one of you about what we can all do, and maybe we can all hang out at once, my choice?" I smiled. They all switched glances with each other and soon all nodded like little five year olds.

"Good, see you later." I waved them off and walked up the steps with Declan.

While Jenna was yapping away with my brother, Eli was eyeing me dangerously and he shook his head at me. I sighed. I'll talk to him in English, since we have that class together right now.

"It must be hard, having so much male attention." Declan said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh, oh, yeah… I blame puberty." I chuckled.

Declan laughed a short laugh and he glanced up when the bell rang.

"Well, that's my cue to leave, I'll see you later." I nodded and waved him off.

I walked to class and pinned my eyebrows together, wondering how Eli made it to class before I did. I shrugged it off and sat down behind me, the second I planted my ass in the seat, Eli turned around.

"Why did you tell Jenna I was single? She won't leave me alone; I told you I wasn't interested in her!" I smiled a little and Eli huffed, pouted, like a damn little kid. He leaned forward and continued; "What did those guys want, you looked so out of place."

I noticed the softness in his eyes, but they were still flaring with envy; dark, and dilated. I licked my bottom lip and shrugged my shoulders.

"They all wanted to hang out, but since I'm going on a date with Declan this Saturday, I told them we can hang out altogether, my choice." I responded.

Eli's lip twitched and he growled and turned back around; he slouched in his chair and I suddenly felt queasy. I wanted to make him feel better, for him not to hate me, so I reached up, hesitated a few seconds, and finally raked my fingers through his hair. Eli flinched, but he leaned back a bit. I moved forward and massaged his scalp. I heard Eli sigh and I smiled a little. Even though Eli is a little messed up in the head, because of his undying love for me, the unrequited love I will have for him, I still love him, and I can't stand him being mad at me. I placed my head on his shoulder and before I could continue, the sound of a door slamming shut, brought me up into a straight sitting position.

"Okay class, today we will be working on your writing skills, you will be partnered up and you will write about the most frightening experience of your life, today is Tuesday, your papers will be due Friday." Ms. Dawes announced. Everybody around us started choosing partners, I was going to ask Eli's friend Adam, but he was already across the room talking to some girl. I looked around and realized that my only option was to be partnered with Eli, so I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Looks like we're partners." I smiled.

"Looks like it." Eli smirked.

I reached underneath my desk and pulled my neon pink binder out and flipped it open to a clean page; Eli did the same. He and I were quiet while we worked, because, to be honest, we both had the same topic (the most frightening moment in our lives was finding our parents slaughtered on the floor of the kitchen) we didn't have any idea what else to write about. It's not like anybody else is going to read it, but Ms. Dawes.

"Eli instead of writing about… you know… we can write about moving in with CeCe and Bullfrog." I said. Eli's green eyes glinted with slight amusement and he nodded and flipped the page over and started writing again.

He was writing furiously, quickly, which caused his handwriting to come out like chicken scratch. I wanted to tell him to calm down, to slow down his writing, but I stopped myself. Eli looked really upset, and I could faintly see that his eyes were full of unshed tears. Eli hardly ever cries, and it upsets me so much to see him like this. Eli clenched his pencil in his hand, so hard that it snapped in half, and pierced his skin.

"Shit." He growled, holding his hand as the blood dripped from his palm.

"Um, Ms. Dawes, can I take Eli to the nurse." I asked quickly.

"Why what's—"

"The pencil snapped in his hand and it stabbed him." I answered quickly.

She nodded and I walked to the front and grabbed the pass she held in her hand, and I led Eli out of the room. Since I didn't know exactly where the nurse was, it took us literally almost ten minutes to find the room. I knocked on the door and glanced at Eli's hand, blood was dripping from his palm and I looked up at him. He looked really pale, like he had just seen a ghost. Ever since that dreadful day when we found our parents on the floor, bleeding to death, Eli had never been more freaked out with the sight of blood, he became very squeamish.

The nurse opened the door and we walked right in. I sat on the side while she worked on his hand. There was a small fragment of the pencil stuck in his hand, and she quickly cleaned the cut with peroxide and alcohol, wrapped it with gauze Eli and I walked out of the nurses' station and before we headed to class, I grabbed him and pulled him to the side.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He shrugged and looked down.

"Eli, are you upset because you had to think about what happened to mom and dad?" I asked as I reached up to tilt his head towards me. Eli shrugged again and he looked away. I cupped his cheek and bit my bottom lip. Eli's eyes searched my gaze and I glanced around us, and then turned back up at him. Eli chewed on his bottom lip and I leaned up and pressed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. When I pulled back, we stared at each other for a few seconds; I gasped when his lips came crashing down on mine.

* * *

After that kiss in the hallway, I realized what I had done and I distance myself from Eli all day. I can't let him think I'll be leading him on, that I'm okay with this incest idea. He hasn't said a single word to me, but I'm perfectly fine with it. I stayed in my room after doing my homework in the living room, while CeCe prepared me something to snack on.

She asked me what was going on with Eli, because he's been really quiet since this morning, and hoped that nothing serious was wrong with him. I told her that he is normally like this, when he misses mom and dad or had a rough night trying to sleep. She nodded and left it alone after that. I walked upstairs to my room about an hour later, and have been sitting behind my computer desk ever since.

**DeclanCoyne11: You and your brother are pretty close aren't you?**

**Clare-e24: Yeah, we're really close, what about you and your twin? :)**

**DeclanCoyne11: Me and Fiona? Not really, she keeps to herself, and is normally with her boyfriend, Adam, so we don't really talk as much as we used to anymore :/**

**Clare-e24: That's unfortunate. I'm sorry.**

I swiftly turned around when I heard the door that leads into Eli's room opened, and he stood in the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest. He slowly walked up to me and I quickly turned my attention back to my laptop.

**DeclanCoyne11: It's okay, so, in lighter news, where would you like me to take you this weekend? It's your choice.**

**Clare-e24: Hm, well I don't really know the area that well, so why don't you take me to your favorite place. And, I'll decide if I like it or not? ;)**

I felt Eli's presence behind me and I suddenly got extremely nervous. His fingertips moved across my shoulders, which were bare because I wore one of the many thin strap shirts that I own. I continued my chat with Declan, and Eli moved so he was kneeling behind me, and massaging my shoulders, they were a little tense, so I didn't think anything of it. Declan had responded to my IM telling me that it was fine, and that he'll let me know tomorrow where we will be going, and signed out. Eli's fingers were still working their magic on my shoulders and I licked my bottom lip.

My eyes were soon starting to close and I began to relax, but they soon snapped open when he moved his arms around my waist, and snaked his hand up my shirt.

"Eli, what are you doing?"

"Clare, please… let me touch you…"

"Eli, no, we can't." I hissed.

The gauze on his hand tickled my flesh as he continued his journey up my shirt. I tried my hardest not to whimper when the tip of his index finger move across my nipple. Eli pressed his lips against the back of my neck and I bit down on my lip hard. I got up from the computer chair, causing Eli's hand to move from my shirt. I glared down at him, since he was still kneeling down before me. His eyes were pleading, and he looked so, _lost_.

"Eli you're really messed up, you can't keep doing this." I said sternly.

"Clare, I don't—I know I'm fucked up, but I can't help it, I love you, more than I should, and just the thought that you don't love me the same way, kills me… I can't stand seeing you with other people. I can't stand watching you flirt with other guys, or have them look at you in a predatorily way. The idea of you letting them fuck you… hurts… because I want to be the one to fuck you, every day," He got up, "every hour," Eli stepped closer to me, "every second." He reached up and removed the hair from my face.

I looked away and chewed on my bottom lip nervously. When I looked up at him, our eyes met. His were dilated, almost black, and mine were full of fear. Eli cupped my cheek and he leaned down, surprisingly I didn't pull back when he kissed me. His mouth moved over mine as he attempted to get me to kiss him back. After a few tries, I soon gave in and kissed him back in the same fervent manor. His tongue slicked in between my lips and he stroked his against mine. I reached up and wrapped my hands around his neck and opened my mouth wider for him. Eli walked towards me and we stumbled onto my bed. His lips tore from mine, creating a light smacking sound and he pressed feather light, wet kisses up and down my neck, causing me to whimper.

"E-Eli, what if CeCe or Bullfrog come in." I gasped.

"They went out, they said they'll be back with food in about an hour or so, we're all alone." Eli responded. He pushed the thin straps of my shirt down my shoulders and sucked on my collar bone. I moaned and arched my back against him. Eli left a trail of kisses to the middle of my chest and he sucked on my sternum as he pushed my shirt down, exposing my breasts to him. Eli leaned back and stared at my chest, his tongue licking his upper lip hungrily. I watched him lean down and take my nipple into his mouth, he sucked greedily.

"Ah! Eli!" I arched my back into him and parted my legs, and thrust my hips up against his, feeling his already stiff arousal behind his jeans.

Eli moaned and he responded with a thrust of his own against me. His lips kissed around my breasts and in between them and then he teased my other nipple. He sucked, nibbled, and licked it. I moaned and bit my bottom, trying to silence myself. Eli growled and he dragged his teeth up my flesh.

"I want to hear you Clare, don't hold back." He whispered harshly against my lips.

Eli's fingers moved down my naked side, and he fingered the waist band of my shorts. He looked into my eyes, asking me if he could remove my shorts without words. I nodded softly and I blushed when he quickly pulled my shorts down, revealing my sparkly blue G-string with a silver star on the front. He smirked and kissed down my body, and stopped. The tension he was building was starting to become unbearable. Eli kissed my inner thighs and placed one last kiss directly on the star. I lifted my hips against his face and he smirked.

"Do you want something Clare?" He asked.

"Eli, please… don't stop now." I whimpered.

"What do you want me to do?" Eli purred as his hands massaged my inner thighs, his thumbs moving dangerously close to the inside of my underwear. I lifted my hips, and moaned, trying to get him to continue. Eli smirked, and laughed a deep, teasing laugh. He grabbed the thin straps of my G-string and pulled them down. I looked away when he stared down at my pussy. He slowly moved his gaze upwards, he smirked when our eyes met.

"You're so wet Clare." Eli groaned.

I blushed and swallowed nervously. Eli wasted no time as he pushed my legs up to my chest and kept them open. I watched through half lidded eyes as he lapped at my entrance, giving slow gentle licks, shifting his tongue up and down and swirled it around between my folds. I moaned and arched my back. Eli glanced up at me, his darkened eyes burning holes into mine as his tongue thrust into my hole and flickered in place. I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed hard. Eli latched his lips on my clit and he sucked hard on it. I cried out and tossed my head back and reached up to grab the hair on the back of his head. Eli moaned against my wet flesh and the vibration against my clit made me moan in my throat. Eli moved his tongue into my pussy and moaned again.

"You taste so good." He whispered.

I whimpered in response.

Eli continued what he started, his tongue doing such amazing things to me while he reached up and grabbed my breasts, squeezing them hard and tweaking my nipples between his finger and thumb.

"Ohhh, Eli!" I moaned.

He wasn't even down there for more than two minutes and I could already feel my orgasm coming. My walls clenched and unclenched around his tongue and I lost it when he sucked, nibbled, and licked my clit, teasing it with fast strokes of his tongue. My back arched clean off the bed as I came long and hard. Eli's tongue slowly licked me clean and I lay breathless on the bed. He moved so he was lying on my side and I glanced over at him.

"Do you want to continue?" He asked.

"Continue… what?" I breathed.

Eli pressed his wet lips against mine and he moved them to my ear. I gasped and tried not to moan as he teased my earlobe with his tongue and teeth.

"I'm still horny Clare, I haven't cum yet." He whispered.

I glanced down through half lidded eyes and stared at his erection behind his jeans. I reached up and traced the outline watching his eyes flutter closed.

"Eli! Clare, we're home!"

"Shit." Eli muttered.

I cleared my throat and leaned over to kiss his neck. "We can continue after dinner, and after my shower." I whispered. And, the look in his green eyes gave me a sign, that he agreed and he placed one last kiss on my lips, before getting up, fixing himself and exiting my room. I sighed shakily and lay back on my bed, trying to calm myself down before dinner, and trying to figure out, if what just happened actually happened.

I just let my brother go down on me.

And as wrong as it sounds, I wish CeCe and Bullfrog didn't show up just yet, because I wanted to retaliate, and show him that I actually do love him, the way he wants me to.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

So, you can only imagine what's going to happen next :3

My 200th reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice, just shoot me up a message letting me know that you're my two-hundredth reviewer, and you tell me your idea, and I will get to it as soon as possible :)

So, leave me some reviews, yes? That is - if fanfiction isn't acting up again :/


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not rich enough to own Degrassi, but I do own you though ;)

A/N: I do apologize for the delay in updating. I needed to finish Alibis, which is now complete, so those of you who were waiting for me to finish the story to read it, feel free to do so now. Oh and since I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, those of you who want the update for **Miss. Edwards**, I'm sorry but the story is going to be put under a HIATUS, so don't expect an update any time soon. I have no inspiration for that story and well, I don't want to force myself to write it out, because I guarantee you it'll suck hard. So, yeah, here is the next chapter!

Important Note: This chapter is in Eli's POV! And, sorry for those of you who keep asking if Clare and Eli are related, I don't repeat myself. It's annoying, so sorry but I'm not going to answer this question again.

Beta-reader: Aviva Aria

**Warnings: Oh boy, wouldn't you just love to know ;) I had the hardest time writing this, so bear with me…**

* * *

Incestuous

Summary: It wasn't his fault that he was attracted to his sister. Hell, almost everyone was, but he was her brother and it's kind of against all morals of life being attracted to his blood relative.

* * *

**_Incestuous – Continuing or involving incest; guilty of incest_**

Chapter 7

Dinner was silent.

Not that I cared that is. Since the incident with Clare in her room things were just meant to stay quiet. I was still a turned on from earlier, and the thoughts were still fresh on my mind. Her taste still lingered on my tongue. I looked up from the Chinese take out to glance at Clare and she was still picking at her food. She did eat, but now she was just staring at her plate, as if waiting for it to move or something. I looked over at CeCe and she smiled warmly at me.

"So, I know I haven't been around for the past few days, but how's school?" Bullfrog asked.

"Oh, it's been great. Speaking of, I um, got invited to go on a date Saturday, is it okay if I go?" Clare smiled.

I cringed at the mere mention of her Clare's "date" with that stupid preppy fuck, and clenched the fork in my hand. CeCe cleared her throat and I glanced back up at her. She smiled a little and asked what was wrong. I shook my head and stood up from the table, excusing myself from dinner.

I grabbed my half empty glass and walked upstairs to my room. I didn't even want to see Clare, not at this moment at least. I can't stand the fact that she was still going to go on that stupid fucking date with Declan. What if he does something to her? What if he kisses her, or touches her. The very thought caused me to growl and I quickly placed the glass on my dresser before I did something reckless, like throw it against the wall or something.

I sat on my bed, my back facing the door. My hands clenched the denim of my jeans and I got up and started pacing the room.

"It's nothing, she'll be fine… Clare doesn't even kiss on the first date… calm down Eli." I told myself.

I stood in the middle of my room and reached up to rake my fingers in my hair, clenching and pulling at the roots. I sighed shakily and just tried to relax. Since I was so engrossed in my own thoughts, I didn't hear the door to my room open and close. And then all of a sudden, a pair of small arms wrapped around my waist and the hands reached up and caressed my chest through the shirt I wore. I turned my head just slightly and noticed Clare standing behind me, her big blue eyes staring up at me innocently. She smiled softly at me and I turned around so I was facing her. I searched her eyes for some sort of explanation as to why she was in my room, but before I could say anything, she spoke first.

"CeCe and Bullfrog are gone again; they went on a date… leaving us alone." Clare whispered.

"Is that a hint I'm sensing?" I smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

Clare tilted her head to the side which caused me to brush my lips against her cheek. I pulled away and glanced down at her. Clare smiled a little and she reached up and placed her hands on my shoulders. Her smile was very suggestive, and I couldn't help but swallow hard. I was suddenly really nervous when her fingers traced an imaginary line from my collar bone, down my side, and to the front of my jeans. I gasped and held back a moan when she grabbed my cock through my skinny jeans and squeezed it a few times, before she switched to stroking me lightly. I clenched my jaw, trying not to moan out loud. Clare smirked.

I felt myself grow harder and harder by the second from the way Clare was petting me. She stroked my inner thigh and her big blue eyes glanced up at me curiously. I swallowed the lump in my throat and Clare pushed up against me, placing teasing kisses along my jawline, almost ghost like. Clare moved her lips to my neck and she opened her mouth and sucked hard on the pulse point. I moaned in my throat and gasped when she squeezed my cock again.

"Is this okay?" She asked softly against my flesh.

"It's… yeah it's fine." I moaned when she bit my neck.

"Do you like that?" She purred.

Clare's hand moved from my cock to my shoulders and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to kiss her. I linked my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She moaned in the kiss when I quickly pushed her against the wall. When her back came in contact with the wall, she gasped and broke the kiss. I reached down and parted her legs, and hoisted her body up; her legs instantly wrapped around my waist. I pressed my erection against her and she let out a soft moan. Clare bit her bottom lip as I started to thrust myself against her, setting a slow torturous rhythm.

"Ohh, Eli. Mmm…" Clare moaned. "Can we get on the bed – ahh! – I can't continue for you, if we're standing." She added.

I smirked and carried us to my bed. She moved so she was straddling me. Clare ripped my shirt up over my head and her lips immediately attacked my chest. I reached up to run my fingers through her curly hair and instantly clenched the strands when she sucked and nibbled on my nipple. Her lips curled up into a wicked grin against my flesh and she kissed her way down my body. I gasped when she sucked and licked my hipbones.

"What do you want?" Clare asked, her chin resting on my abdomen.

"Clare, don't make me beg, please." I nearly whimpered.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Clare asked again, her tone very demanding.

I groaned and thrust my hips slight against her. Her big blue eyes stared up at me curiously, glinting with damn mischief. I chewed on my bottom lip and sighed shakily. Clare smirked a little and I arched my hips again. She didn't give in though. Her eyes still remained on my face and she waited patiently for me to respond to her damn question. Though I wish she would just quit and suck my cock already.

"Eliii." Clare chimed.

"God Clare, just suck my cock, _please_." I moaned.

Clare giggled and she unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down along with my boxers. She blinked a few times and blushed. This is the first time she actually seen my cock and the look on her face was just damn cute. Clare smirked.

"Wow Eli."

I arched my eyebrow at her and watched as she wrapped her tiny hand around my cock and placed a feather light kiss on the tip. I moaned and reached up to push her hair from her face so I could get a good view of her sucking my cock.

"You're really, _really big_ Eli."

"I figured you would like it." I smirked.

Clare wrapped her lips around the base of my cock and I bit my bottom lip, watching her cheeks become hallow as she sucked hard. I gripped her hair and moaned softly as she moved her head and fucked her throat. I groaned and my eyes rolled back as I thrust my hips up. Clare has told me plenty of times that she doesn't have a gag reflex, so I'm using this to my advantage as I continued to thrust my cock in her mouth. Clare moaned and the vibration made me groan loud.

She pulled her head back and sucked hard and fast on the head while her tongue occasionally stabbed in the slit, her fist stroked what wasn't in her mouth. I moaned and clenched her hair tighter as I felt myself about to cum. Clare ran her lips along the shaft and she licked a wet line from my balls back to the slit of my cock, where she teasingly stabbed the tip of her tongue inside.

"Ohh fuck!" I moaned.

Clare wrapped her lips around my cock again and she pumped her fist up and down – hard and fast while she sucked and licked my cock. The grip on her hair tightened and my hips jerked up as I came hard and long in her mouth. Clare pulled back and I watched through half lidded eyes as she happily swallowed my cum, while some managed to dribble down her chin. I smirked and leaned up. Clare glanced up at me curiously and I kissed her mouth chastely, before pulling away and licked the sticky white fluid from her chin. Clare moaned and she crushed her lips over mine, and we kissed hungrily. I moved on top of her and we kissed hard and fast.

* * *

Clare stayed the night in my room after we had our little intimate moment. When we finished, we took a shower – together- I ended up going down on her in the shower. This was great. She lay in my arms all night, cuddling close to my chest. After our shower, she and I talked about some important things, most of it was about us. We can't interact in school as much as we do at home. I was fine with that, but I asked her not to flirt with guys when I was around, and she agreed to that too.

All in all, everything that we talked about was a good mutual understanding. I won't act like a jealous boyfriend around her, and she won't flirt with other guys in front of me.

Clare stirred in her sleep and she moved up and nuzzled her nose against my neck. I smirked a little and wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She moved so her leg draped over my waist and she pressed herself into me. I stiffened and Clare moaned. She turned on her back and I watched her move around in her sleep. Clare moaned again and I smirked. Maybe she's having a dirty dream? Or, she could be just having a bad dream. I wouldn't know. So, I just watched her.

Clare was murmuring under her breath, something she always did when she was dreaming. I wanted to wake her up from her slumber, because she was arching her back and whimpering in her sleep, but instead I just watched her. All of a sudden, Clare had shot up from the bed and she breathed heavily, her eyes wide.

"Clare are you—"

"Oh Eli! It was horrible!" Clare threw her body to mine, her hand on my thigh and her head buried in my chest. I rubbed her back and listened to her cries.

"I had a horrible dream." She whimpered.

"What was it?" I asked softly as I continued to rub her back and I reached up to run my fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down. Clare sniffled and she pulled away from me. I waited for her to tell me what was wrong, but she only continued to cry and whimper. I frowned. Watching Clare cry is really not my favorite thing, so I leaned forward and kissed her tears away and she snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, having her body lying between my legs. She rested her head on my chest and sighed shakily.

"You don't have to tell me, it's okay." I whispered.

Clare nodded and she reached for the thick blanket at the end of the bed and covered our bodies. I massaged her scalp and closed my eyes as I tried to get some sleep. It was a little after two in the morning, and Clare and I both had to wake up at five thirty, so I might as well get some sleep. Clare had fallen asleep before me, which is not a surprise to me.

I was more concerned with what's going to happen tomorrow at school. Seeing as Clare and I have a new set of rules for each other, this should be interesting.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

I know this chapter was short, but I only made it this short because the next chapter is going to be so, so "oh my god". So, if you want it, leave me a lovely review! Reviews are great, I love reviews! :)

Goodbye for now!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not rich enough to own Degrassi, but I do own you though ;)

A/N: Okay so I know the last chapter sucked anal beads. But, here you are a new update and a very BOOYAH one at that. I'm probably going to end this story in like, a few more chapters, probably at chapter 15, yes; I have decided to make this story fifteen chapters, so I'm going to add in as much information as possible. There is still some scenes to come; I would say what they are, but I would only be spoiling the story for you ;) and, I don't want to do that.

Important Note: This chapter is in Clare and Eli's POV (alternating). I must say that when the POV's are alternating, it will be very short scenes, so yeah. It will end in Clare's POV. I will be updating Stalker Angel not so frequently, just so you guys have a heads up. I will probably update it this weekend.

**Warnings: Hm… dirty texts? They're pretty dirty, so be prepared. I'm being serious… I had the hardest time writing them without blushing so hard.**

Beta-reader: Aviva Aria

* * *

Incestuous

Summary: It wasn't his fault that he was attracted to his sister. Hell, almost everyone was, but he was her brother and it's kind of against all morals of life being attracted to his blood relative.

* * *

**_Incestuous – Continuing or involving incest; guilty of incest_**

Chapter 8  
Today is a new day.

After Eli and I had that conversation about what we're not allowed to do at school, I have never been more excited to see how it plays out.

I am currently in the bathroom getting ready, blasting some music, and Eli is standing next to me, combing his wet hair. He is lucky, because his hair dries flat while mine turns into a curled mess. But, I decided to flat iron it today, so it's straight and you can see all the layers. I giggled lightly as I applied some lip gloss while Eli rummaged through my make-up bag for the eyeliner.

"I thought you said you don't wear eyeliner anymore." I teased.

"I don't." Eli responded while he carefully drew a thin line of black liner under his eyes.

"Uh huh." I rolled my eyes.

I fixed my stretchy black skinny jeans and the red and black plaid tank top and smiled in satisfaction. Eli pulled away from the mirror and tossed the small stick of eyeliner in my bag and fixed his black t-shirt and the long sleeved gray shirt he wore over it, with all the buttons undone, but it was still tucked into his black skinny jeans, held up by a silver stud belt. He turned around and glanced at me.

I cocked my head to the side and pressed my lips into a line.

"What?" He asked.

"You're missing something." I stated.

Eli looked down at himself and then back up at me. I smiled a little saying, "Stay right there." Eli nodded and I exit my bathroom and walked into my room. I rummaged through my drawers and muttered incoherent words under my breath when I couldn't find what I was looking for. After searching for a little over three minutes, I pulled out a long black tie and walked over to Eli. He frowned as I began to fix the tie around his neck, very loosely, but tight enough for it to stay in place.

Our faces were really close, and I could already feel a blush creep on my face. Once I was done, I placed my hands over his shoulders and smiled up at him. Eli smirked and he leaned down to kiss me, until—

"Eli! Clare! Time to go!"

"Dammit CeCe." Eli groaned.

I laughed and placed a quick chaste kiss over his lips and walked around to get my things. Eli walked into his room and we both quickly walked down the stairs and headed out the front door. I climbed into the passenger seat while Eli sat in the back. CeCe pulled out of the driveway and drove to the school.

"Oh, Bullfrog and I planned a family night tonight, since we've hardly been actually hanging out since we took you guys out shopping. So, don't make any plans after school okay?" CeCe stated.

"Okay." Eli and I said in unison, but I was more excited for it.

We pulled up in front of the school and CeCe waved us off as we climbed out of the car and stood in front of the school. I glanced over at Eli. He too looked over at me and I said, "Well, the rules begin. I won't flirt with other guys and you won't pester me, deal?" Eli nodded and as I walked up the steps he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and blinked confusedly at him. Eli licked his lips and he got up next to me, pressing his lips to my ear. He whispered, "I'm going to text you all day, but—trust me, it's something you'll enjoy. I won't bother you about the guys or anything." I blinked a few times and pressed my lips to a line. I gave a curt nod, and kissed his cheek before I ran up the steps of the school, and headed inside.

"You and your sister are pretty close aren't you?"

I turned to see Adam walking up to me, with his girlfriend trailing behind him. I smirked and glanced back up at the school.

"Clare and I are really close." He nodded and laced his fingers with Fiona's as they walked up the steps. I followed behind them, and headed to my locker, with Fiona and Adam trailing behind me.

I saw the group of Neanderthals, but I didn't see Clare around them, so she's going along with the plan. I twisted the combination into the combination lock and opened my locker. I grabbed the books I need for my first two classes and shoved them into my bag, along with the binders.

When I closed my locker, an unfamiliar person was standing next to my locker. He was part of that stupid group, but I don't know his name.

"You're Clare Edwards' brother right?"

"I am." I responded.

Adam and Fiona giggled at my response and I smirked a little.

"Well, where is she? She normally meets us in the morning."

"How should I know? I don't keep a tracking device on her." I responded.

"Hm, well, can you tell her Fitz was asking for her." He said.

I arched my eyebrow and turned around, heading to my class. Like I was going to be a damn messenger for him, what a dumbass. I waved Adam off, and entered the classroom. Once I sat down, I pulled my phone out from my pocket and started to send Clare a text, just like I told her this morning. I smiled a little, knowing all too well how she was going to react to this text. Once I was done, I closed my phone, and waited patiently for her response.

* * *

"Clare, your brother he seems to keep to himself a lot." Jenna stated as she turned around in her chair and faced me. I looked up from doodling on my binder and smiled a little. I wasn't really paying attention to her. Jenna continued to yap away about how she's going to get Eli's attention and how hot and sexy he is, even if he was the "dark and mysterious" type. I tried not to laugh at how hopeless and dumb Jenna was making herself sound.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out.

I blinked, realizing that it was from Eli.

When I read the text, my face turned ten different shades of red. Even though I'm pretty hardcore and all that other crap, but the tiniest things do tend to make me blush, and what Eli just sent is one of them.

_It's been only a few days, and I already miss having my tongue in your tight pussy, we should change that after our family night._  
_–Eli_

I swallowed the lump in my throat and glanced around. The teacher was busy teaching a lesson that nobody seemed to be paying attention to. So, I slid down in my chair and quickly sent Eli a response, and then placed my phone at the corner of my desk and started to take notes. I figured I would occupy myself so I didn't seem so desperate to receive his texts. Even though deep down I knew I was, I was only trying to fool myself, which I seemed to be doing horribly at.

* * *

"Mr. Edwards." I glanced up and blinked a few times.

"Would you mind telling us the answer you got for the first question?"

I glanced down at the book and quickly read the question.

"Um… yeah I don't know." I muttered.

"Are you even paying attention?"  
"Not really." I responded nonchalantly.

The class laughed and the teacher just asked another student after rolling his eyes at me. It's not like I cared anyway. I usually don't pay attention in class, but pass all of them with high grades. I clearly have nothing to worry about. My phone started vibrating on my desk and I quickly grabbed it and read the text from Clare. I smirked at her response.

_Elijah you're such a tease, if you get to do that, what do I get out of it? I mean, I know you liked having my mouth around your cock, so maybe I can retaliate?_  
_–Clare_

I glanced up at the teacher and hid my phone when I realized that he was walking down the aisle passing out papers. He announced that this was our homework and that it was due tomorrow, no exceptions. Once he placed the paper on my desk, I shut my book over it, and moved my phone back over my desk and responded to Clare's text. I read over it, making sure it looked pretty decent and I sent it to her. We had only a few minutes of class left, so I figured I'd get a head start on my homework.

* * *

The bell rang and the class had quickly gathered their things. I walked out of the classroom, with Jenna trailing behind me. I headed to my locker and was greeted by a handsome face, Declan. Since the rules Eli and I created are still in order, I glanced around quickly, making sure he wasn't around. When I walked up to Declan he smiled at me.

"Morning Clare." He said.

"Good morning Declan." I responded. I softly pushed him out of the way of my locker and twisted the combination into the combination lock. He was quiet, as he watched me. It was really weird, but I paid no attention to it. Once I grabbed my book, I closed my locker and smiled up at him, bidding him goodbye as I walked away from him. I promised Eli that I wouldn't flirt with any boys, even though this was hard. The look on Declan's face was heart breaking when I didn't give him much attention.

I reached into my pocket when it vibrated and leaned against the lockers to check out the text I received. I bit my tongue, refraining myself from moaning out loud.

_No, you don't have to. I'd rather have you squirming and moaning, whimpering, and whining and screaming for me all night. Would you like that Clare? Have my tongue inside you all night? Flicking against your clit and plunging in and out of your tight hole?_  
_–Eli_

I glanced up and blinked a few times, finding Eli standing against the wall, with his new friends, talking. I wanted to go over there, steal him away from everybody and kiss him so hard – frantically, enough to convince him to fuck me in the middle of the hallway. I caught site of Eli smirking at me and I smiled a little and headed to my other class. I figured we had enough of dirty texts, but my phone vibrated and when I entered the classroom and sat down, I checked the text.

_I take the no response as a yes? Well, we can always just… skip the rest of the day and get a head start ;)_  
_–Eli_

I rolled my eyes and sent him a text back telling him that it wouldn't be a wise idea. Even though the very thought made me think twice about it. I sat in the back of the classroom, imaging what good would've come with the idea of skipping with Eli. We would be secluded, and… there will be no one around to see us. I closed my eyes and the image of his head in between my legs invaded my thoughts. I bit my bottom lip and tried to focus my attention on something else.

But, the mental image grew more intense, and I somehow could just imagine the feeling of his very skillful tongue inside me, moving deliciously, teasingly inside me. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I rolled my eyes and began reading the text from Eli. I licked my bottom lip and cursed mentally at Eli for being so persuasive.

_Come on Clare, I don't think I can wait until after school, and after the family night. I want to feel your tight cunt around my fingers and my tongue. I want to taste you again. Come on, you know you want to._  
_–Eli_

I don't think I could stay away from an offer like that. My body was already craving for his attention, so I responded to his text, and places my phone on the desk.

_We can skip during lunch_  
_–Clare_

* * *

As much as I wanted for this little intimate moment to happen, to my dismay, lunch came by rather quickly than I wanted it to. Eli was waiting by my locker, a smug smirk on his cute face. I smiled sheepishly at him and he looked around the slightly empty hallway, grabbed my hand and led me to the other side of the school. I began to protest, but instantly shut my mouth when he walked into an empty classroom.

And by empty, I mean empty. There were no desks or anything in it, and all the lights were off. I watched as Eli locked the door and he walked up to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Eli pushed me up against the wall and attacked my mouth. I moaned and kissed him back; his tongue moved inside my mouth and tangled with mine. He pulled his lips back and pressed them against my neck.

"Eli, why are we… why in a classroom?"

"Because, nobody comes back here, it's like forbidden." Eli responded.

"But what if—ahh!"

Eli bit down on my flesh and he smirked and licked the love bite there. I clenched his hair and bit my bottom lip, trying to desperately silence my moans. Eli moved and placed me on the empty counter, with my legs hanging off the edge. He reached up and wasted no time in unzipping my skinny jeans and yanking them down to my ankles. I watched him through half lidded eyes as he placed my legs over his shoulders, his face really close to my panties.

Eli leaned forward and he placed a teasing kiss right over my clit.

I licked my lips and thrust my hips a little. Eli glanced up at me and he latched his lips over that spot and sucked hard on it, his eyes closing in doing so. I moaned and tossed my head back, my back arching gently. Eli muttered something incoherent and he yanked my panties down and pulled my body closer to the edge. He smirked and leaned forward, thrusting his tongue inside me, and moved it so fast around my pussy.

"Ohh, Eli!" I cried, clenching his hair in between my fingers.

"Fuck, you taste so good." Eli moaned. I glanced down, watching through half lidded eyes as he continued to torment me with his tongue. His fingers moved up my legs, my thighs and finally he pulled his head back and ran his fingertips in between my folds. I gasped when he pushed his thick fingers inside me, deep inside me while his thumb toyed with my clit. I thrust my hips up, and he glanced up at me.

"Eli please… move your… move your fingers." I whimpered. He smirked and plunged them in and out, slow and fast at the same time, being a damn tease. His eyes never left my face as I screamed in absolute pure bliss. His fingers were moving faster, in and out, hard and fast. I squeaked when Eli suddenly flipped me over. I stood against the counter, leaning against it, and I parted my legs when Eli placed his hands between them, pushing them open. Eli kissed the backs of my thighs and bit my flesh, making me squeak and my legs to grow weak, wobbly.

His tongue left a wet trail directly to my throbbing center and I cried out when he plunged it inside. His tongue moved in and out occasionally moving out just to flick teasingly against my clit, just like he said he would do in the text earlier today. He gripped my hips and sucked on my wet crotch, his teeth nibbling and tugging on my folds. I bit my bottom lip, muffling my moan.

The lunch bell rang, signaling that it was over, and I whimpered.

"Eli, Eli stop you have to stop… we'll be late for class, ah!"

"Come on Clare, you're almost there, just a few more minutes." Eli groaned.

I moaned loud and pushed my hips back to him, moaning so loud at the feeling of his tongue moving so amazingly between my folds, around my hole and against my clit. He pushed his tongue back inside me, wiggling it in place and the tight ball of tension that Eli created exploded, and I screamed as I came, his name falling from my lips in a whispered chant.  
Eli placed one last kiss over my sensitive flesh and stood up.

"Leave a few minutes after me, I'll tell Ms. Dawes that you are in the bathroom and aren't feeling well." Eli pressed a kiss on my lips after I turned around to face him. I could faintly taste myself on his tongue and I surprisingly loved that fact. Eli pulled away from me and he walked out of the room after fixing the bulge in his pants. I smirked and pulled my underwear and pants up. I sighed shakily and walked to the door, opening it and shutting it behind me before I headed back to class.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

Hm, I wonder what's going to happen next? I'll give you a hint, since you guys are just the best. It involves CeCe, Eli and Clare. If you didn't catch my drift then too bad, I'll have you know that I tried ;D

So, reviews are in order, if this story reaches 300 reviews in just the eighth chapter, then I'll give you all an imaginary giant preztel :D So yeah, leave me some reviews ;D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am not rich enough to own Degrassi, but I do own you though ;)

A/N: First off, you guys are gross :/ Second off, thanks for all the reviews! Sixty reviews for the last chapter! That's overwhelming! Thank you again for the lovely reviews! Third off, I apologize for the long wait. As I've been saying from the last few A/N I'm going through hell, so my updates will be slow. I do apologize. But, here is chapter 9!

**Warnings: Um… be prepared? **

Beta-reader: Aviva Aria

* * *

Incestuous

Summary: It wasn't his fault that he was attracted to his sister. Hell, almost everyone was, but he was her brother and it's kind of against all morals of life being attracted to his blood relative.

* * *

**_Incestuous – Continuing or involving incest; guilty of incest_**

Chapter 9

When Clare and I got home after school, we were immediately instructed to do our homework early, so that way we could get into the family night. They had the entire day planned out for us.

First, we're going to the movies, then out for dinner and after that we're coming home to play some board games. By the time we're going to be done, it'll probably be really late at night.  
I didn't care though. It means I'll have all night to fool around with Clare, and I seriously couldn't wait for that. I have so many things planned out and I know for a fact that she is going to love them.

"Eli, Clare are you two ready up there?" CeCe called.

I tore my lips from Clare's neck and heard her gasp from the loss.

Clare and I were getting ready in my bathroom, and something happened ending with us side tracked. I had her pinned up against the door, my body crushing hers and her wrists pinned next to her head. Clare had her legs wrapped around my waist and I was dry humping her against the door, hard.

"Yeah, we'll be right down!" I shouted.

"Well hurry! We don't want to miss the movie!" CeCe responded.

I glanced down at Clare and she looked up at me with a mischievous look in her big blue eyes."One more kiss?" I suggested.

Clare leaned up and she crushed her lips over mine. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and we both moaned. I moved my hands down her waist and to her ass, giving it a hard squeeze though her jeans, making Clare whimper. I smirked and pulled away, watching her chest heave as she tried to regain her breathing to an even state.

"I'll meet you in the car." I stroked my hand up to her breast and gave it a slight squeeze while I kissed her cheek and walked out of the bathroom.

I was waiting in the truck with CeCe and Bullfrog. Clare was taking an awfully long time to come down from the bathroom, and I was starting to think something was up. I was about to get out of the car to go check on her, but Clare was just walking out of the door. She hopped into the car and Bullfrog was pulling out of the driveway. Soon enough we were headed to the mall.

At first I didn't want to do this, but sitting in a movie theatre, in the dark, with Clare will be something enjoyable. Oh the things I could do to her. The very thought made my cock twitch and harden slightly. I glanced over at Clare and noticed that she was staring out the window. I turned my attention to Bullfrog and CeCe, and they were practically flirting with each other in the front seats, so I scooted to the middle seat and grabbed Clare's hand.

She glanced over at me and I smirked.

"Eli." She whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"What are you doing?" Clare asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and placed her hand over my inner thigh and I watched Clare's eyes grow a little wide at the feeling of my slowly hardening cock through my jeans. She slowly looked over at me and I smirked at the cute blush on her cheeks. Clare leaned over.

"Why are you hard!" I leaned in, and brushed my lips over her ear.

"I was thinking about the things I'm going to do to you in the theatre tonight. I think you'll like it. It might be a little difficult, seeing as you're wearing pants, but I don't think you would mind it if I unzipped them and unbuttoned them?" I said huskily. Clare whimpered in response and I moved away, sitting at the other side of the seats. I fixed myself and stole a glance from Clare, who was watching me. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Okay what movie would you guys like to see?" CeCe asked as she looked at the list in front of us.

"How about something scary?" I suggested.

"Elijah, you know I don't like scary movies." Clare complained.

"Clare don't lie." I snorted.

"I'm not lying!" Clare shrieked, stomping her foot.

"You are too!" I screamed.

Clare sucked in her cheeks and grew frustrated, her face turning slightly red. This was amusing me though.

"Okay, okay, calm down kids. We can watch an action movie." Bullfrog said, cutting in.

"Fine." Clare and I both said.

"Okay, we can watch Thor." CeCe said excitedly. She switched glances between Clare and me and smiled when we didn't abject to anything. CeCe and Bullfrog walked into the line, leaving Clare and I to wait behind. I stood with my hands shoved deep into my pockets and Clare still had her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Don't be mad Clare." I said.

"Shut up Elijah." Clare hissed.

I pinned my eyebrows together and before I could say anything, she walked away and grabbed two tickets from CeCe and then walked back to me. She handed me one and I snatched it from her.

"We have a few minutes to walk around. CeCe and Bullfrog are going to the radio store place, we can um—

"Go pick out some underwear?" I smirked.

Clare blinked a few times and chewed on her bottom lip, then licked it. I cocked my head to the side, staring at her intently.

"Yes? No? Clare I was just joking." I laughed.

Clare rolled her eyes and she walked by me. I turned around and watched her walk away. She turned around and walked backwards, giving me a small suggestive wink. I smirked and walked after her.

Since nobody at the mall knew who we were, I quickly wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she did the same to my waist. Clare was a bit hesitant about it, but she did it anyway.  
We walked into a girly department store, and Clare led me to the back where the lingerie and other revealing under garments. Clare was gazing at the lacy underwear, picking up a few and tossing them to the side if she didn't like the way they looked. I frowned. I think almost anything would look good on her, especially the lacy underwear. I grabbed a pair of turquoise lacy boy shorts and handed them to Clare. She glanced up at me and asked, "What?"

"I think you should get these." I said, leaning against the wall. She held them up and shrugged.

"I guess I'll get them." She stated. "But I would like a bra to go with it." Clare turned around and looked at me.

"What do you want me to choose it for you?" I arched an eyebrow and she nodded, smirking lightly. I sighed heavily and stepped in front of her, practically pressing my body into hers and I reached over her and rummaged around. I wasn't too sure on her bra size, but I figured I'd just use my knowledge to my advantage and I grabbed a bra with the size of 36C. I handed it to Clare and she smiled.

"I'll have to try these on when I get home."

"In front of me?" I purred, purposely pressing my hips into hers, causing her to bend back on the table she was leaning against.

She looked down and pushed at my abs, and I stepped back. Clare reached down and she teasingly rubbed the spot in between my legs and squeezed hard, causing my body to jerk a little.

"Maybe in front of you." She whispered softly before walking away.

I cursed at her mentally and followed her to the front so she could pay for her things. Clare and I walked out of the store and I moved my arm around her shoulders again.

"We can't walk up to CeCe and Bullfrog like this. I don't want them so suspect anything." Clare said as she pushed my arm off her shoulders. I frowned and nodded. Sometimes I wish Clare and I weren't related, otherwise this wouldn't be so hard. Then again, I do enjoy the fact of sneaking around with my sister. The idea is really sexy and so risky that it was more of a turn on than not being related to Clare at all. We arrived in front of the theatre; CeCe and Bullfrog were waiting for us of course.

The four of us walked inside and since we were getting something to eat after, we didn't get any snacks.

CeCe and Bullfrog sat near the bottom, leaving Clare and I at the very top of the theatre, which was much better for us. I'm pretty sure CeCe and Bullfrog won't be turning around to check on us or anything. The moment Clare and I sat down; I placed my arm around her shoulders. She glanced down, making sure our "parents" weren't watching us, and she leaned into me. She moved her head so her nose brushed my neck and then she started to open mouth kiss my flesh.

I stiffened and turned my head so I can give her more room. She reached up with her hand and pulled my head to her and she licked my lips before thrusting her tongue into my mouth. I cupped the back of her head and crushed my lips harder over hers, and cracked one eye open so I can check and see if CeCe and Bullfrog were doing anything. The movie had just started so they were completely engrossed by it. I closed my eyes and cupped her cheek, sucking on her lower lip and biting it between my teeth. Clare moaned and she reached inside my shirt and ran her hand all over my chest.

"I love your chest." She whispered.

"I want your hand somewhere else." I responded, ignoring her statement.

"Where?" She asked.

I pulled my hand from under my shirt and placed it over my cock through my jeans.

"I want you to touch me here." Clare looked at me with her big blue eyes and shrugged.

I watched as she unzipped my pants and unsnapped the button and reached inside. She pulled my cock out from my boxers and leaned down. I quickly glanced around the half empty theatre and let out a sigh of relief when I noticed that nobody was around us, to my surprise. I guess Thor wasn't a five star movie. I could literally count only twenty people in here. I glanced down and watched Clare's mouth move over me.

She stroked my cock while her tongue swirled around the tip. Clare stabbed the tip of her tongue into the slit, causing me to jerk my hips up. I moaned and breathed heavily as she wrapped her lips around me again and sucked hard, her hand stroking what wasn't in her mouth. The sensation of her warm and wet mouth around me felt so damn good, but I always wanted to know what her pussy felt like…

I groaned and thrust my hips up. Clare moaned around me, and the vibration caused my eyes to roll back. Clare pulled her mouth away and I whimpered from the loss.

"I say we continue this when we get home, after our little family night." She whispered in my ear. I groaned as she shoved my cock back in my pants. She gave one last squeeze and leaned back in her chair and stared at the screen. I bit my bottom lip, trying not to groan. It was only for a short amount of time, but Clare is really good with her mouth and I was so close to cumming. I shifted in my seat and whimpered. Clare glanced over at me and leaned over.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I have to cum Clare… my balls are going to turn blue." I whined.

"Well, no one is stopping you from touching yourself." Clare responded as if she didn't care what pain I was going through.

I heard her sigh and she reached into my lap and placed her hand directly over my erection. She massaged it a few times before stroking her hand back and forth. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. Clare's strokes increased in speed, causing my breathing to become erratic. I bit my bottom lip and moaned.

She squeezed my erection a few times and I soon came with a low, long moan. Clare pulled her hand back and I tried to fix myself, since it suddenly became warm, wet and very uncomfortable. After I situated myself, my attention was now focused on the movie, and Clare had rested her head on my shoulder.

* * *

"What would you guys like to eat for dinner?" CeCe asked as we walked out of the theatre.

"I would like some pizza." Clare said quickly.

"Um, okay, do you guys want pizza?" She asked me and Bullfrog.

"Sure."

"Yeah I'll eat anything." Bullfrog said as he rubbed his, as far as I know, empty stomach. CeCe nodded and she led the way. We walked to the food court and she stood in line and Clare, Bullfrog and I stood behind her while she ordered the pizza and drinks. Clare and I went to grab the table while Bullfrog helped her pay.

"So I have something planned for us after the family night." I said to Clare.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked, leaning forward over the table and resting her chin on her interlaced fingers.

"I can't tell you, it's sort of like a surprise." I responded.

"Just a hint?" Clare whined.

I stared into her pleading blue eyes and sighed. "Well if you insist," I leaned forward—

"Here we are a large cheese pizza." CeCe said, placing the box between us.

"Yay!" Clare smiled. She stole a slice and quickly started chowing down on it. I grabbed a slice myself and took a bite out of it. We chatted about the tiniest things, but the four of us were talking nonetheless. The slices were all soon gone, and we were getting ready to leave; to my dismay one of Clare's "stalkers" was walking up to the table. If I remember correctly, his name was Drew, Adam's brother.

"Hey Clare." He said.

"Oh, Drew, hi." She responded kindly.

"What's up?"

God. This guy is such a loser. While Clare and Drew had their mindless chit chat, I got up and tossed the empty pizza box and walked to the side with CeCe and Bullfrog. They glanced over at me, as I tried my best not to scowl at Drew and my baby sister. Clare tossed her head back and laughed, she was flirting with him… right in front of me. I clenched my jaw, so hard, that I could hear my teeth grinding against each other. I would be surprised if they didn't shatter.

Clare waved at Drew and she started to walk back to us. We had already started to leave the mall. I took my phone out and quickly sent Clare a text.

_How dare you flirt with Drew in front of me… what the hell is wrong with you?_  
_–Eli_

I glanced over at Clare and she pulled her phone out. I watched her face change from amused to confuse and she quickly responded to the text, and sent it back to me. I opened my phone and read her text.

_I'm sorry? I thought the rule was supposed to be for school only? Calm down Elijah, it's not like I realized I was flirting with him._  
_–Clare_

I left it at that, clenching my phone in my hand and then shoved it in my pocket.

The ride home was awkward, well between me and Clare, because every time she tried to get my attention, I ignored her.

* * *

"WOO! We win again!" CeCe shouted.

"Are you cheating?" Bullfrog asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. CeCe shook her head and high fived Clare.

We were playing a game of cards, I forgot what the name was, but out of the six times that we played, Bullfrog and I lost all those times. I drew the conclusion that he and I both suck at playing cards. Clare yawned, which caused CeCe to check her wrist watch.

"Oh, look at the time! It's passed eleven. Are you guys ready to go to bed?" Clare and I nodded and I fake yawned.

Unfortunately for Clare, she wasn't going to bed, not yet at least. She was going to pay for what she did at the mall earlier. I wasn't going to let her go that easily. As Bullfrog and CeCe were picking up the cards from the table, they bid us good night and I was soon following Clare up the stairs. Before she walked into her room, I grabbed her arm and pushed her into mine.

"Eli!" She shrieked.

"Shhh." I commanded.

Clare opened her mouth to protest, but I silenced her with a kiss. A very fast, hard, sloppy kiss; her lips moved with mine, her tongue danced in my mouth. Our hands were roaming each other's bodies, and I finally rested mine on her ass, groping the flesh through her shorts that she changed into after we got home. I reached into her shorts and cupped her ass, giving it a hard squeeze through her panties. Clare moaned and I wrapped my arm around her waist and moved my hand to the front of her panties.

"So wet already." I whispered as I touched her pussy.

"E-Eli we can't, CeCe and Bullfrog, they're downstairs." Clare whimpered.

"Then shut up, and don't say a word." I closed my door, and turned the light off.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and Clare was sitting on my bed. I moved over her, pushing her back so her head was on my pillows. I crushed my lips over hers and immediately thrust my tongue into her warm mouth. The feeling was so amazing and having her kiss me back with such desperation, fervor turned me on more than it should.

I pulled my lips away from hers, and she whimpered from the loss. My lips moved to her neck and I opened my mouth and traced her skin with my tongue, moving it up and down against her pulse point. Clare moaned and craned her neck. I sucked on the flesh while I moved my hand up under the cup of her bra. My fingers moved over her nipple and I twisted it, and Clare moaned in my ear. I grazed my teeth up her neck to her ear and sucked and chewed on her earlobe.

"Touch me." I whispered.

Clare obeyed, her hands moving inside my shirt, around my back and her nails scraped down my back. I moaned in her ear and kissed the shell of her ear before tracing my tongue around the cartilage. Clare bit her bottom lip, silencing her moans as I groped her breast, and brushed my thumb over her nipple. I moved my lips to her mouth and kissed her hard again. My hand moved from under her bra and into her shorts, and I instantly moved my fingers inside her. Clare moaned and arched her back, her legs separated.

"Mmm, your pussy feels so good, but," I moved my lips to her ear, "I want to feel it around my cock." I added, making her shudder.

"Eli I want you to—

"Hey Clare, did you get your bag from the— Oh my… ELI! CLARE! What in god's name are you two doing!"

I pulled my lips from her ear and shot a look at the door.

Standing in the door frame, mouth agape, was CeCe.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

First off, I would really appreciate if you guys would stop sending me messages about posting and asking if I stopped writing, when you know I would never do that. I love to write, I really do, and you all know this, but I have more important things to deal with. Writing doesn't revolve around me. I'll post when I have the chance to. So, is it too hard to ask for you guys to just QUIT IT? No? Okay, so please, leave me be about my lack of posting. I know I used to post almost everyday, but that's changed. I will no stop writing. So don't get your panties in a knot.

Reviews are welcome, so leave me some!

The next chapter will be posted in the next week or so. The sequel to Alibis will be posted sometime next week as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am not rich enough to own Degrassi, but I do own you though ;)

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is the tenth chapter, which I hope you guys will enjoy because haha, it's going to be fucking sexy. VERY sexy. This might be the last chapter, might, probably two more and I'm done with this sexy beast. So yeah, oh and stop reminding me that this story is fucked up. I know it's fucked up, I'm the one that's writing it ;)

**Warnings: Um… some UNFETY sexy times.**

Beta-reader: Aviva Aria

* * *

Incestuous

Summary: It wasn't his fault that he was attracted to his sister. Hell, almost everyone was, but he was her brother and it's kind of against all morals of life being attracted to his blood relative.

* * *

**_Incestuous – Continuing or involving incest; guilty of incest_**

Chapter 10

I don't know what's worse. Having an intimate relationship with my baby sister, being guilty of incest, or having our foster mother finding Clare underneath me, and my hand in a very inappropriate place.

I thought I was going to get yanked off and beaten to death with a shoe or something, but CeCe stood there in my room, mouth agape - opening and closing - and she was blinking, as if in shock. She didn't even say anything, just slowly backed up and closed the door.

Clare and I are currently sitting on my bed, both of us twiddling our fingers and staring blankly at the wall in front of us. She was breathing shakily. When I glanced over at her, Clare had her bottom lip between her teeth and she was nervously tugging on her shorts. I reached over to touch her and she flinched and slapped my hand away.

"Eli! How can you be so calm right now? For all we know, CeCe is downstairs calling social services to come take us away and separate us and, ugh! Eli I can't even concentrate!"

Clare covered her face with her hands. When she started to sob, I got up from my bed and quickly made my way around it to wrap my arms around her. I rubbed her back, trying to desperately sooth her. She's so upset because of me. It's not technically my fault, well it is, because I didn't lock the door, but if I would've have pushed her to getting into this sick and twisted mess, then maybe this wouldn't be happening right now.

"Clare, look at me." I whispered. I reached up and cupped her chin, and lifting her head up.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. I leaned down and kissed her wet cheeks, tasting her tears. I moved to her lips and kissed her tenderly. Clare hesitated for a few moments, but I cupped her cheeks and slicked my tongue into her mouth.

I wasn't trying to get her started, I was only kissing her to reassure her that everything was going to be okay, that she had nothing to worry about. When her tongue started to move with me, I suddenly felt relieved.

She pulled away and I rested my forehead over hers. Clare sighed shakily and she wrapped her arms around me, her head buried in my chest. I circled my arm around her waist while the other rubbed the back of her head.

"Everything will be okay Clare, I promise. Let's go talk to CeCe, she's probably talking to Bullfrog about it."

Clare nodded and sniffled. She reached up to wipe her tears away with the short sleeve of her shirt.

I took her hand in mine and led her out of the room. We walked downstairs, and to my surprise, I didn't hear CeCe screaming or throwing things. When we walked into the kitchen, Clare squeezed my hand and I gave her a reasuring smile. I cleared my throat to get CeCe's attention and she practically jumped ten feet in the air. She turned around and eyed us both.

"O-oh, Clare! Eli, um, are you guys hungry? Do you want anything?" She asked nervously.

"No, we have to talk." I said.

"A-about what?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb, please, we have to talk about what you saw." I responded, trying to hide the annoyance in my tone.

CeCe sighed and nodded. Clare and I took a seat in front of her and I glanced over at Clare and she just smiled wearily at me. I sighed. I guess I'll be the one talking.

"Look, what you saw in my room, was probably not something you were expecting to see, but to make a long story short. I love Clare, more than I should. And, as far as I know, she loves me too. Clare and I have been pretty intimate for the past few days and I don't want to hide this anymore. I know it's wrong, well, we both do. But, I really don't care. I love my sister, a lot. More than I would any other girl. Nothing is going to change my mind about this, I will not stop kissing her, or being intimate with her. If you're going to separate us then, I'm willing to leave, but that's all I ask that you don't do, call social services and tell them what's going on and then we both go to jail for being guilty of incest." I gave her pleading look. Clare sniffled and I glanced over at her. She smiled reassuringly at me and I interlaced our fingers.

"Well, first things first, I'm not going to separate you two. Second, it is true. Finding you two like that was a bit of a shocker, but, I guess it's just because you two were so close to each other that you've become... in love with each other?" CeCe's statement was more of a question, but she was right.

As I've mentioned before. Clare and I are close, and I know I fell in love with her first, but I know she's in love with me too.

"You are right." Clare spoke. I turned to her and she squeezed her hand in mine. "Eli and I are very close. Extremely close and we've grown to lean on each other since our parents were murdered. I love him, I love him so much, and I couldn't be happier." I smiled warmly at her.

CeCe sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"Um, I guess there is no way around this. I can't knock some sense into you guys about how risky incest is. But, I'm pretty sure that, you guys don't show affection at school?" CeCe said. I smirked mentally and we both shook our heads. CeCe nodded and I looked over at Clare.

"Okay. I think Bullfrog and I can get used to this?" CeCe sounded really disappointed as she told us what she was going to say to him. I felt kind of bad, but at the same time I didn't. I wasn't going to change for her. I like CeCe, but she's not my mother, and I wouldn't change for her.

"I do have some conditions though," I glanced up at CeCe; Clare and I both did, "You will not be doing things in my house, not while Bullfrog and I are around. I don't need to catch you guys again." She laughed nervously, and we did too.

"We promise." Clare said.

"Yeah." I softly agreed, though I probably might break my promise.

"I have a question." I said.

"Okay." CeCe folded her arms over the table and smiled slightly.

"What were you doing looking for Clare in my room?" I asked.

CeCe chuckled. "I checked in her room and she wasn't there, so I checked in your room and, well that happened."

Clare and I blushed and we both looked down in shame. I really didn't expect her to walk in on us. But, I do know that this is indeed my fault. If I wasn't in a rush to fuck my sister, I would've remembered to lock the door. Then again, CeCe should have knocked. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Clare yawned.

"I think I might go to bed. It is friday after all, and I have my date tomorrow."

"Your date?" CeCe asked.

This captured my attention as well. I completely forgot that she was going to go out with that Declan guy.

"Yeah, I'm going out with Declan. I told you and Bullfrog this, you said yes." Clare explained.

"Oh, I know, I was just... it's odd, because aren't you guys together?" CeCe asked.

"At home and away from school we are. But in school, we're just siblings." I explained.

"Oh, okay that makes sense." CeCe said.

"Okay so, I'm guessing you're going to tell Bullfrog?" Clare said as she got up.

I got up as well, and she pulled her hand from mine. I frowned a little, but left it at that. CeCe nodded and she bid us goodnight. Clare hugged her and I just smiled warmly at her. Clare and I walked upstairs and before she entered her room, I grasped her arm. She turned to me and I looked into her dilated blue eyes, due the fact that we're standing in the dark, but there was some light from the bottom of the stairs. Clare looked at me curiously.

"What?" She asked.

"Promise me one thing." I whispered.

Clare reached up and pushed my bangs from my eyes.

"Promise me you won't let Declan kiss you, on the mouth." I stated while I reached up to touch her soft lips with my thumb. Clare took my hand in hers and she kissed my fingertips, and my palm.

"I promise." She smiled.

I leaned down to kiss her forehead and she walked into her room and shut the door behind her. I sighed and walked to my room. When I closed the door, I locked it and removed my clothes until I was in my boxers and I crawled under the sheets and tried to get some sleep.

Unfortunately, I couldn't. I was so close to fucking Clare, and then CeCe walks in. I don't think I'd be able to sleep peacefully tonight. I might have to sneak into Clare's room and wake her up so we can fool around at three in the morning. I don't think she would mind. It's not like she's leaving early to go see this Declan character.  
I sighed and turned to my side, looking at the door that leads into Clare's room. I wanted to get up and just go sleep with her, but somehow I'm thinking that sometime tonight, she is going to walk into my room, wake me up, ask to sleep in my bed, and then that'll give me the chance to pick up where I started.

* * *

I managed to finally get some sleep after lying awake for two hours.

Unfortunately, I woke up just now, covered in sweat and the place in between my legs and an unfomfortable warm and wet feeling. I sighed and laid back on the pillows, placing my hand over my forehead. I kicked the sheets off my body, walked to my dresser, grabbed a new pair of boxers and headed to my bathroom. I refuse to lay in bed covered in cum and sweat, and I'm in dire need to take a shower, maybe a cold one.

I stripped out of my boxers and grimaced; I quickly turned the shower on, and waited patiently for the water to warm up. Once I saw steam, I stepped in and stood underneath the shower head, letting the water fall over my hair, drenching it to the point that it stuck to my face. I sighed and tilted my head back, letting the water run down my neck. It felt fucking amazing. I grabbed the soap and began washing my body. Once I was completely clean, I rinsed the soap off and reached to grab the shampoo bottle, but had no luck. I turned around and nearly stumbled in the tub.

"Did I scare you?"

"Clare? What are you doing in here?"

She shrugged her shoulders; Clare was holding my shampoo bottle in her hands. "I walked into your room because I wanted to sleep with you, because I had a bad dream, and then I heard the water running so I figured I'd join you in here."

Clare looked up at me with innocent big blue eyes and I blinked a few times. She stepped forward, and pushed at my chest so I was standing behind the running water. She let the water hit her chest and she soon became soaked. Her hair was sticking to her face and I reached up and pushed the wet curls aside. Clare glanced up at me and she licked her lips tentatively.  
We stood in silence, staring at each other for what seemed like forever. I leaned forward, pushing her away from the water, until it was hitting my back. I dipped down and kissed her lips. Clare whimpered and she wrapped her arms around my neck, crushing our lips harder over each other's. She threaded her fingers in my wet hair and clenched the strands in between her fingers. I moaned in the kiss and reached down, to grope her ass. She whimpered again and hitched her leg around my waist. I pulled back and gasped, feeling her cunt rub against me.

Clare chewed on her bottom lip and she moved her hips forward again. I groaned and gripped her hips.

"Let's get out of the shower." I stated. She nodded and didn't hesitate in reaching around me and turning the knob until the water was cut off. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist while I handed Clare one.

We dried ourselves off before heading to my room. I glanced at the digital clock and checked the time. It was three thirty in the morning. Clare stripped the towel off and she walked to my bed, and lied down on her back, with her legs slightly parted. I dropped the towel and walked to the bed, and crawled on top of her. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Clare gasped and I silenced her with a kiss before she could say anything. I snaked my tongue into her mouth and kissed her hard and fast. Clare struggled to free her wrists, but I tightened my grip as I swirled my tongue around hers, and sucked her tongue into my mouth. Clare moaned and her chest arched into me.

"Eli! Eli please, let me touch you." Clare whimpered.

"Touch me where?" I asked as I placed kisses up and down her neck, and then I sucked tenderly on her collar bone. Clare moaned and she arched her back.

"Where do you want to touch me?" I asked against her soft, still slightly wet flesh.

"Here." Clare arched her hips and she ground herself against me. I groaned and clenched my jaw. I wasn't going to let her win, not yet.

"Let me pleasure you first." I purred.

Clare nodded and I slowly let go of her wrists; she placed them at her sides and I slowly kissed my way down her body. I licked her sternum and kissed the spot before I moved my lips to her breast. Clare moaned in her throat and she arched her back into me. I leaned back and softly grabbed her breasts, and began kneading and squeezing the soft flesh. She groaned and chewed hard on her bottom lip. Which is something I still find to be very fucking sexy. She cried out when I teased her nipples, twisting and pinching them painfully hard. I dipped down and sucked her nipple into my mouth while I moved my hand down her waist and closer towards her inner thigh.

I smirked.

"Clare, I hardly touched you and I can already feel how wet you are." I purred while rubbing her inner thigh. Clare whimpered and muttered something under her breath that I didn't quit catch. I moved my middle finger inside her and I groaned. She was really wet. I muttered something incoherent and pulled my finger out of her pussy, which caused her to whimper, and I moved lower on the bed until my head was between her legs.

"Hold your legs open." I commanded.

Clare swallowed hard and she reached up and held her legs open by the back of her knees. I leaned forward and separated her wet folds and attacked her clit with my tongue and teeth. Clare gasped and thrust her hips up. I held them down, and continued the torture; sliding my tongue in between her folds, flicking across her clit teasingly. I pushed my tongue inside her tight hole and pulled it out, making her whimper and moan in disappointment. I decided to stop this torment and I pushed my tongue back inside her and began plunging it in and out, fast. Clare's moans echoed in my room and I was starting to slightly panic. I didn't need CeCe walking in here again.

"Clare, keep it down." I whispered against her flesh.

I sucked on her clit a few times, and gave a harsh bite; Clare let go of her thighs and she covered her mouth as she moaned loud. At this point my cock was already fucking hard, and I was already in dire need to fuck her. I kissed her inner thighs, and moved up her body. I gripped my cock and rubbed it against her clit, and her tight hole. Clare whimpered and her hands shout out and she gripped my biceps, hard. I take it she liked this so I continued teasing her.

"Eli please, don't tease me! I want you so bad right now."

"How bad?" I asked, pressing my lips to her ear as I continued to rub my dick against her.

"Eli, it feels like I'm burning on the inside, I want you really, really bad." She whimpered.

"Do you want me to fuck you that badly?" I asked while sucking on her earlobe.

"Yes." She moaned.

I kissed her forehead when I moved back and slowly pushed my dick inside her. She was really, really tight, and each time I moved deeper inside her, she would whimper, from pain, since I was bigger than the last guy she's fucked. When I was fully inside her, I gripped her hips and began to thrust mine back and forth, hard and slow. Clare gasped and moaned and I lifted my upper body up and watched as my cock slid in and out of her. Clare gripped my hips and she thrust hers up in time to meet mine. I groaned and moved harder and faster, causing the bed springs to squeak underneath us.

"You're so tight." I groaned.

"E-Eli, harder please!"

I obliged, and thrust into her harder. She groaned and wrapped her legs tightly around my waist while she gripped the pillows underneath her head. Clare's hips arched off the bed each time I thrust into her. I growled animalisticly, and flipped her over on her stomach, and moved my arm around her waist, holding her lower body up as I fucked her from behind. Clare moaned loud and her back arched as she tossed her head back. I gripped her hips and thrust my cock harder and faster in and out of her tight hole. I moaned, feeling her walls already begin to clench around my cock. I pulled her back so she was sitting in my lap, her back against my chest.

"Cum for me Clare." I groaned in her ear while I reached down and rubbed her wet clit.

"Ohhh, Eli! Eli!" Clare cried out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

I was pretty determined to make her cum before me, so I rubbed her clit harder and faster and she cried out, her back arching harshly away from me. I felt her walls tighten and I quickly switched our positions so she was underneath me again. I plunged my cock in and out of her, trying to get myself to cum. I was so fucking close. I gripped her hips harder almost bruising, and plunged into her harder and faster.

"Eli!" Clare moaned. Her walls began to tighten yet again around my cock, and she came hard for a second time. The feeling was overwhelming, and my eyes rolled back.

"I'm about to cum." I groaned in her ear. Clare whimpered in response and I quickly pulled out and stroked my cock fast, and I spilled all over her stomach. I moaned and collapsed next to her. Clare breathed heavily as did I as we tried to regain our breathing to an even state. I grabbed the towel on the floor and cleaned her stomach. She leaned over and kissed me on the mouth. I kissed her back and cupped her cheek. Clare pulled away and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I love you." She murmured sleepily.

I yawned and rubbed her arm.

"I love you too."

End of Chapter 10

* * *

The next chapter will consist of Clare's date, and well, something very odd :/ So, yeah you should leave me some lovely reviews! If this story reaches 400 reviews in just the tenth chapter, I'll be happier than a Micky D's happy meal :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am not rich enough to own Degrassi, but I do own you though ;)

A/N: Thanks for the reviews; I'm probably going to make this chapter the last one of this story. I will mark it as complete, but I'll probably add one more chapter or something depends what I'm feeling about it, like and epilogue, depends on what you guys want, but only an epilogue. My lovely beta gave me an idea for it, so I might as well just add it, but I don't know when I will be posting again for this. Like I said, I'm marking it as complete, but I might surprise you with an epilogue ;)

**Warnings: This is probably THE dirtiest lemon I have ever written; feel free to skip it, or whatever, buuut, yeah. Enjoy!**

**There will be alternating POV's in this chapter! Just barely – Clare's date will be mentioned in this chapter, but it's just barely as well.**

Beta-reader: Aviva Aria

* * *

Incestuous

Summary: It wasn't his fault that he was attracted to his sister. Hell, almost everyone was, but he was her brother and it's kind of against all morals of life being attracted to his blood relative.

* * *

**_Incestuous – Continuing or involving incest; guilty of incest_**

Chapter 11

"Eli what do you think of this?" Clare asked.

I spun around in my computer chair and eyed Clare up and down. For the past thirty minutes she has been trying on different clothes since she is going out with Declan she decided to wear something 'cute'. She's been trying on short skirts and revealing tops. I didn't want to say anything about her wardrobe, because I know it would start something. Like now, Clare is wearing a short black floral skirt and a tight bright green thin strap shirt.

"Clare you're showing too much skin." I stated.

"Eli, come on, live a little, I think I do have the freedom to wear what I want." Clare said while walking to me and she sat down in my lap. I glanced up at her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Clare leaned down and kissed my lips. I kissed her back and ran my hand up her thigh and suddenly pulled away.

"You're not wearing any underwear." I said, trying to masque the harshness of my tone.

"Oh, I—

"Clare you can't wear a skirt if you're not going to be wearing anything underneath." I growled. Clare sighed and she moved away from me. I watched as she removed her skirt, which surprisingly made me blush. She walked out of my room and headed into her own. She soon came back with a pair of jeans and she slipped them on. I smiled and nodded in satisfaction. Clare rolled her eyes and she walked to me again. She leaned down and she kissed me hard. I kissed her back trying to pull her into me as a form of distraction and she pulled away.

"Declan should be here in a few minutes. I'm going to head downstairs now."

I nodded and watched her walk out of my room after she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. I sighed and turned back around in my computer chair. When the front door opened I figured that Declan was here. Clare was soon gone and I was alone. CeCe and Bullfrog went out on a date, again. I sighed and closed my laptop. It was official, I was bored and I needed something to do before I go absolutely insane. This was going to be impossible though! I groaned and covered my face in my hands.

If I had the choice, I would probably go follow Clare and see what the hell she was doing on that stupid date of hers. But, I don't have a car. So, this wouldn't work. Then again, I could use Adam. I know, it's bad to use your friends, but this is important. I don't need to have Clare fucking kissing other guys and having them be all over her and all that stupid shit. The thought made me growl and I had to refrain myself from punching a hole into the wall next to me.

I reached into my pocket and pulled my phone out. I dialed Adam's number and waited patiently for him to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Adam!" I nearly shrieked.

_"ELI! What is it?" _He chuckled.

"Do you want to hang out today?" I asked softly.

_"Um, sure... I guess. What do you want to do? Well, where would you like to go?" _Adam asked casually.

"Um, I guess the mall. Can you come get me?" I questioned.

Adam told me yes and we both hung up after I gave him directions to my house. While I waited downstairs, I sent Clare a text, and waited for Adam to arrive.

* * *

"How are you enjoying the school?" Declan asked.

"It's okay, I miss my old school, but this school is pretty nice." I responded.

Declan nodded as he and I walked around the mall. When Declan and I talked a few days ago, I could've sworn he said he was going to take me out to dinner. I wanted to go to a fancy restaurant or something, but no, we're currently at the mall. The place I have already been to. I guess we're going to hang out here first before we go out to eat. I sighed and reached up to tuck my hair behind my ear. Declan turned to me and stood in front of me. This caused me to crash into his chest.

Before I could do anything, my phone vibrated and I smiled sheepishly up at him and pulled my phone out. I realized it was a text from Eli and I pressed my lips to a line. I decided to read it nonetheless, even if he's going to be bothering me all night.

_How's your date going? You haven't done anything with him have you? Or, he hasn't done anything to you has he  
—Eli_

I sighed. Eli can be so annoying sometimes. I responded to his text and glanced up at Declan. He smiled at me and asked, "Would you like to get something to eat now?" I nodded, quicker than I intended to. But, I couldn't help it. I was really hungry and the loud growl that erupted in my stomach seemed to prove so. Declan chuckled and he held his arm out. I smiled and linked my arm around his and he led us out of the mall.

* * *

"Have you played Call of Duty: Black Ops?" Adam asked.

"I have, it's okay, I like Modern Warfare better though." I responded as Adam and I walked out of the video game store. I pulled my phone out when I felt it vibrate in my pocket and smiled a little; I began reading the text from Clare.

_Eli, Declan and I haven't done much but talking, calm down!  
–Clare_

I chuckled. Clare is so fun to tease.

"Hey isn't that your sister?"

I glanced up from Adam's sudden announcement and I pinned my eyebrows together. As if she couldn't see me, I watched her walk out of the mall, Declan's arm draped around her shoulders and she had her arm around his waist. She was laughing and he was grinning. The thing he did next caused my blood to boil. He kissed the top of her head and my lip twitched. Clare didn't even stop him.

I clenched my phone in my hand, not bothering or caring to look when I heard it crack.

"Dude calm down," Adam said, "Declan's a good guy, he won't hurt your sister." He added when he noticed how angry I looked.

I shrugged his hand from my shoulder and looked away. I started to walk towards one of the entrances in the mall. Adam was following behind me and he kept his distance, since I was a little angry. Well, a little is an understatement. I was **pissed off**.

* * *

"Okay, what is your favorite color?"

"Really? Haha, okay, blue." Declan chuckled as he answered. I smiled and glanced down at the menu. We were currently sitting in a small Italian restaurant. The smell made me a little sick, but I didn't want to disappoint Declan and tell him that we should leave. I did agree to let him choose his favorite place and I'll decide if I liked it or not. I do like Italian, but I just can't stand the smell.

I sighed heavily through my nose and glanced up at Declan; he was looking at the menu but I guess he felt me staring at him because when he looked up, he set the menu down and folded his hands over it. I smiled faintly.

"What's _your_ favorite color?"

"Oh, I like all colors really, but if I had to choose it would be purple or red." I responded. Declan nodded and smiled.

"Ah, those typical girl colors, though I might add that green looks amazing on you. That or blue." Declan commented. I smiled my thanks and felt a blush creep up on my face.

We sat in silence for a while until the waitress came in and took our orders. I jumped when I felt my phone vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Declan asked.

"I don't know this number."

"Mind if I check?"

I showed Declan my phone and then it started to vibrate quickly, telling me that it was ringing. Declan said, "That's Adam's number."

Adam?

"Hm, hello?" I answered the phone.

_"Hi, is this Clare?"_

"Yes it is."

_"Okay, good, do you know how you can fucking get Eli to calm down! The boy is going crazy over here!"_ Adam shrieked.

My face dropped. "Is he okay? Adam is he okay? What's wrong with him!"

_"He's fine he's just throwing stuff around his room and punching the wall a lot. I got him to stop for a few seconds, but then he started getting angry again when I mentioned you were with Declan. What's wrong with him?" _

I sighed and bowed my head. "Adam just leave him alone, like seriously. Just leave the house. There's not much you can do if he's like this." I said. Adam said okay and the line went dead. I glanced up at Declan and he frowned. I smiled nervously at him.

"Sorry, my brother is, well, he's an odd ball." I chuckled.

He nodded. "Do you need to go home?

"Huh? Oh no, haha, it's just Eli being Eli. I'm sorry." I said, waving my hand around. Eli will be fine. The waitress came back with our meals moments are Declan and I had a short conversation, and when I had to reassure him that I don't need to leave or check on Eli. We ate in silence though. It was just a little bit awkward between Declan and I. I wanted to ask him if something was wrong, but he was too busy eating. I left it at that.

Declan paid for our meals and now I was waiting outside, leaning against his expensive black Cadillac. I was texting Eli, trying to get him to text me back but he wasn't responding. I sighed and clutched my phone in my hand. What if something did happen to him? Is Eli okay? My thoughts were interrupted when Declan walked out of the restaurant. I smiled faintly at him.

He unlocked the doors to the car and I climbed in. The smell of leather immediately filled my nostrils and I closed my eyes and sighed. I needed to calm down. I know Eli is fine, but I think I know why he's upset.

I'm just afraid for my wellbeing.

* * *

How dare she! I swear on my life she's going to….

"Eli! Eli where are you!"

I stormed out of my room and walked calmly down the stairs. I found Clare in the kitchen, looking around the room. When she spotted me she stopped dead in her tracks. And, I could swear she flinched from my intense glare. I walked up to her and she backed up against the wall and yelped when her back came in contact with it.

I pressed my body hard over hers and she flinched. My hands gripped her wrists and I pinned them above her head. Clare blinked up at me curiously and she struggled to break free but I held her wrists harder, in an almost bruising grip.

"Eli what are you doing!" Clare shrieked.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against her ear. "If Declan touched you here," I reached down and grabbed her breast, "would you moan his name like you do mine?" I asked. Clare whimpered as I squeezed her breast hard, not caring if it hurt her.

"Eli what are you talking about?"

"Would you let him fuck you?" I growled. Clare squirmed and tried to pull her wrists from my grasp. "Would you!"

"No, Eli what is wrong with you." She managed to pull her wrists free and she shoved at my chest. I breathed heavily, glaring down at her. Clare rubbed her wrists and she sniffled.

"You promised you wouldn't let him kiss you." I whispered.

"Eli he kissed the top of my head!"

"So!" I screamed.

Clare placed her hands on her hips and she sighed and looked away. Before she could say something else, I turned around and stormed up the stairs, and slammed the door shut in my room. I started to pace around my room. Since I was so pissed off, when I tripped the bag with the games I bought earlier, I practically kicked it away from me; I wouldn't be surprised if the cases broke.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, and clenched my head in my hands. I pulled my hair from the roots as I tried to calm myself down. Clare wouldn't cheat on me… she loves me. I heard the door to my room slowly open and I glanced through my bangs and found Clare standing in the door way, looking very scared and very nervous. She twiddled her fingers together and I pulled my head up. Clare walked up to me and she kneeled down in front of me.

Her cheeks were wet, and I instantly realized that she was crying. She reached up and pushed my hair from my face. Clare smiled faintly at me and I glanced into her eyes, which glistened with unshed tears. I was about to say something, but Clare placed her finger tips over my lips and silenced me. She leaned up and kissed me, chastely, and pulled away. I licked my lips and kissed her this time, only harder.

I leaned down and pushed her so she was laying on her back on the floor, my body hovering over hers. Clare kissed me back with the same amount of fervor. I sucked greedily on her lower lip before I pushed my tongue into her mouth. Clare moaned as her tongue started to fight against mine. She chewed on my bottom lip and tugged it between her teeth before she pulled away and glanced up at me. I swooped down and began kissing her neck while my hand snaked up her shirt and I softly groped her breast under her thin shirt. Clare gasped in my ear and I sucked on her flesh.

She arched her back into me while I continued to touch her. Clare moaned and whimpered in my ear and her hips thrust up. I groaned against her flesh. I pulled away just to remove Clare's shirt, and her nipples instantly tightened when the cold air hit them, and her breasts swelled, aching to be touched. I slammed my lips over hers and pushed my tongue into her mouth. I smoothed my hands up her waist and I grabbed her breasts, and brushed my thumbs over her nipples before I began tugging on them. Clare gasped. She sucked my tongue into her mouth and wrapped her legs around my waist. I pushed my hips into hers and made sure she felt my cock against her. When she moaned loud, her mouth tore away from mine, her eyes squeezed shut and her back arched. I swooped down and circled my tongue around her nipple and gently nibbled on the hardened piece of flesh. Clare's hands moved inside my shirt and she clawed my chest.

I moaned and squeezed my eyes shut. Clare licked her lips and she gripped the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Clare pushed at my shoulders and I ended up beneath her. I gripped her hips and she leaned down and started to kiss my neck. Her lips skipped down my flesh and she swiped her tongue over my nipples before she continued down my body. I watched through half lidded eyes as she kissed and sucked on my hip bones.

I bit my bottom lip and breathed shakily. She glanced up at me with innocent blue eyes and I about lost it right there. Clare smirked and hummed. She leaned back and pushed my legs open. Clare started to unbutton my jeans and I watched as she yanked the zipper down and I helped her pull them down by lifting my lower body up. She kept my boxers on though.

Clare reached up and she gripped my cock through my boxers and gave it a small squeeze. I bit my lip and watched her brush her fingers over the wet spot on my boxers. As much as I was enjoying this, I had other things planned. I got up on my knees and Clare squeaked when I scooped her up in my arms and dropped her off on my bed. She glanced up at me and I sat on my knees between her legs, while I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down after I unzipped the zipper. I smirked and flipped her over so she was positioned on her hands and knees.

"So wet." I purred as I watched her fluids dribble down her inner thighs. Clare's back arched and she tilted her head back, waiting for me to do something. But, I decided to torture her a bit more. I watched her legs quiver – I wouldn't be surprised if they gave in and she collapsed on the bed. I removed my boxers and stood behind her on my knees. I gripped my cock and began rubbing it against her clit, in between her folds, over her hole in between her ass and back again. Clare whimpered.

"Eli please, don't tease me!" She pushed her hips back and I reached up with my free hand and held her hip.

"Don't move." I whispered.

Clare sighed and she spread her legs wider, and she rested her head on her forearms, causing her upper body to lean forward. I gripped her hips and leaned down and flicked my tongue out, pushing it inside her tight pussy. I slowly thrust my tongue in and out and smirked inwardly when I heard her whimper and whine. I flipped her over swiftly onto her back and pushed her legs up to her chest. I leaned down and began sucking hard on her clit.

"Oh god, ELI!" Clare cried out.

I moaned in response and held her inner thighs open and moved my tongue inside her pussy again.

"Eli!" Clare moaned, her back arched off the bed. Before I could even finish, I pulled my mouth away and licked my lips. Clare whined and she screamed in sheer pleasure when I surprised her and plunged my cock inside her. I groaned, "God, you're so fucking tight." Clare thrust her hips up and she begged me to move. I hitched her leg up, so it rested on my shoulder and we both moaned, as this caused my cock to push deeper inside her. Clare bit her lip and I began thrusting my hips back and forth, hard and fast. Clare moaned with every thrust of my hips, her eyes clamped shut.

"Look at me." I growled.

Clare slowly opened her eyes, revealing her dilated blue orbs.

I leaned back and pulled her on top of me. Clare breathed heavily and looked down at me. I smirked and grabbed her ass, and began thrusting my hips up. Clare seemed to get the hang of it and she started to move on her own. She gripped my shoulders and moved her body over mine. I reached up and grabbed her breasts and tugged on her nipples, and moaned as her inner walls clenched around my cock. I wasn't going to let her cum, not just yet.

"Clare stop." I gasped.

"Why?" She whined.

"Get off me."

Clare nodded and she slowly moved off my lap. I got off the bed and grabbed her hand. She got up from the bed as well and glanced up at me curiously. I smirked and shoved her hard against the wall.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard Clare, you're pussy will be so sore, you'll be crying from both pain and pleasure." I growled in her ear.

I hoisted her body up and pushed my cock inside her. Clare tried to wrap her legs around my waist but I kept them open. I thrust into her in a hard erratic pace, making her body thump against the wall. Clare moaned loud and fast, her fingernails clawed down my back and I hissed both from pain and pleasure.

"Ah, _fuck me_, Eli!" She cried.

I smirked. "Wrap your legs around me." I commanded as I let go of her legs. Clare hooked her legs around my waist and I gripped her hips hard, bruising, my finger nails creating crescent shaped incisions in her pale skin. My hands moved down to her ass and I squeezed her flesh, and thrust into her so hard.

"Oh god, Eli! Oh my god! Ohh, ohh ELI!" Clare screamed.

"Oh fuck Clare… I'm about to cum." I growled.

"Come with me, Eli!" Clare moaned.

I breathed and moaned deeply in her ear. I was so fucking close. Her inner walls began to clench around my cock and my eyes rolled back into my head. I pulled out of her and spilled my cum all over her stomach. I set Clare down on the floor and I pulled her hips back and began eating her out.

"E-Eli! I'm—s-sensitive, AH!" Clare screamed. I glanced up at her and flicked my tongue over her clit so fast, she bit down on her lip and broke the skin, blood dribbled down her jaw. I moved away from her and shoved my fingers inside her sore center and licked the blood from her chin.

"Come for me Clare." I demanded as I plunged my fingers in and out of her cunt. Clare breathed heavily and chewed on her already busted lip. I felt her inner walls begin to clench around my fingers and I pulled them out, and rubbed her very sensitive clit. Clare screamed in pleasure and her back arched away from the wall. I stroked her clit, helping her ride out her most intense orgasm.

I pulled her to me as I leaned against my bed. Her back settled against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I nuzzled her neck and felt her tense up when my fingers brushed over her center. "Did I hurt you?" I whispered.

"Yes." She breathed.

"I'm sorry. Did you like it at least?" I asked.

"Yes, so much." Clare smiled weakly.

"Are you sure." I pressed on, as I continued to softly stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs.

"I'm sure… I loved it so much, you were better than my first."

"Good." I whispered.

I kissed her neck and sighed.

I was pretty content sitting here with Clare. She grabbed my hand that was between her legs and she began kissing my fingertips, and sucking my fingers in her mouth. I closed my eyes and leaned my head over her bare shoulder.

It's going to be harder not to show affection to my sister since we're getting closer and closer to each other. I know I have to control myself. And she does too. I hate being in a secret relationship. I can't stand it, and probably never will. But, I do know one thing.

Clare and I were both in love and, we were both guilty of incest.

But that wasn't going to stop us, not anymore.

The End!

* * *

So, an epilogue will be nice yes?

Want it? Review!


End file.
